Sanguinário Imortal
by Celso Innocente
Summary: Crimes misteriosos começam a acontecer todas as noites no sítio. Os adultos começam a acreditar ser obra de um monstro vindo das profundezas do inferno, com isto o menino Regis, apenas 11 anos de idade, a princípio fica apavorado, depois, ao saber que sua melhor amiga foi assassinada por tal monstro, decide que o encontrará em juramento de vingança. Portanto, sem imaginar que...


**SANGUINÁRIO**

**IMORTAL**

**Terror**

CELSO APARECIDO INNOCENTE

SANGUINÁRIO IMORTAL

Terror.

ISBN

1ª edição

Innocente, Celso Aparecido

Rio de Janeiro – Brasil

2014

* * *

**Índice**

Prefácio

Prólogo – Crimes misteriosos

Presença do I.N.I.E.S

Juramento de vingança

Encontro com o vampiro

O menino e a dama

Tempo de azar

O punhal de prata

Crucifixo de prata

O pressentimento

A morte

Epílogo – Quarenta anos depois

O autor

Outros trabalhos

* * *

**Prefácio.**

Confiante em um simples crucifixo de madeira, acreditando firmemente que tinha o dom dos céus, aquele pequeno menino, nada temia, deixando os próprios familiares apreensivos e muito preocupados. Deixava a segurança do lar, altas horas da noite, em busca de um ser, que segundo um perito de investigação sobrenatural, vinha do reino de Satanás.

Pensando em proteger o pequeno caçador, seus pais o ameaçavam, deixá-lo amarrado durante à noite; mesmo assim, ele persistia em desviar a atenção e prosseguia suas buscas, até entrar em fase de azar, sentindo-se adoentado e acabando se ferindo com certa gravidade. Mesmo assim, se julgava alguém de muita sorte, sendo amigo de todos.

Porem, após diversos encontros, com o perigoso ser do mal, sentia que sua vida realmente corria muito risco; porem, continuava afirmando não temer o tal "Vampiro Machista".

Penápolis, Abril 1979

O autor.

A inocência daquele menino, o fazia crer, que realmente conse-guiria destruir, aquele ser das trevas que ele batizara como sendo um vampiro machista.

Até que um dia…

* * *

**Prólogo. Crimes misteriosos.**

Era uma manhã comum, do início do mês de março, quase final de verão, do ano um mil novecentos e sessenta e oito, eu, menino loiro, olhos castanhos, cabelos curtos, tão branco, que até parecia ariano, ao invés da mistura de italiano, com sueco e espanhol, que sou; contava apenas onze anos de idade, residia no bairro Córrego dos Pintos, município de Penápolis, interior de São Paulo, Brasil, deste mesmo Universo de meu Deus, Onipotente e Onisciente, Criador de tudo o que existe de belo e puro e que seria realmente muito bom, se não fosse por alguns milhares de anjos maus, que se revoltaram contra Ele, por sentirem inveja por nós, os seres humanos, termos sidos criados, a imagem e semelhança, dEste Poderoso Pai Celestial.

Teve que ser assim e por isso, o Universo, que deveria ser sempre um infinito paraíso, acabou sendo dividido, pois o Onipotente não teve outra escolha, a não ser, expulsar invejosos anjos maus do Céu, jogando-os em um submundo, o qual denominaram inferno, ou "o fogo que não se apaga". Com isto, anjos como Lúcifer ou Satanás, que era então os mais belos e mais graduados no reinado dos Céus, acabaram sendo líderes neste tal fogo eterno, corrompendo e levando com eles, um terço de todos os anjos do paraíso.

Como de costume, aproveitando o forte calor, que o astro rei Sol, mesmo antes de surgir majestoso, em bela aurora matutina, por trás dos grandes arvoredos da roça, sempre nos trás, levantei-me antes das seis horas, tomei um copo de leite espumoso, que papai acabara de tirar, ordenhando a vaquinha Crioula e saí em disparada, correndo pelo cerrado orvalhado, como fazia todas as manhãs, de minha curta existência de final de infância, neste mundo de ilusão. Apesar de baixo, o capinzal, molhava toda minhas pernas nuas e pés descalços, me fazendo ser o menino mais feliz do lugar.

Não estava a mais do que trezentos metros de distância de nossa casa, quando, na mesma trilha, avistei um vulto lançado ao chão molhado e frio. Senti certo pavor e com o coração batendo ainda mais forte do que já batia, devido o esforço físico de moleque saltitante, me aproximei lentamente: era o corpo inerte, de Maria Aparecida, uma jovem loira de seus dezesseis anos de vida, que residia no sítio, próximo de nossa casa; apesar de que, próximo para nós, ali naquele local ermo, era pelo menos quinhentos metros e eu, estando atrasado eu sei, no quarto ano primário, já havia estudado sobre distância. Seu vestido azul bem claro estava rasgado no peito, onde uma pequena estaca de aroeira jazia cravada, como se fosse um punhal improvisado, mostrando um borrão de sangue talhado. Em seu pescoço, do lado direito, havia a marca quase preta, de duas presas, como se tivesse sido mordida por algum tipo de animal; lobo talvez.

Ao presenciar aquela triste cena, franzi os lábios e o nariz e apavorado, em disparada, tomei o caminho de volta, aonde, chegando em casa ofegante, me deparei com papai e lhe disse gaguejando:

— Papai, a Cida está caída lá adiante! Ela está morta!

— Morta! Como… morta!

Sem repetir nada, voltei novamente em disparada para o local onde a donzela estava. Papai e meus dois irmãos mais velhos, José de treze e Luis de quinze anos, seguiram em meu encalço.

Nem mesmo papai mexeu no corpo inerte da jovem. Sua família fora avisada por nós e imediatamente, através do motorista do caminhão leiteiro, chamaram a polícia civil de Penápolis, que estiveram no local, onde tiraram muitas fotos, depois a levaram para a cidade, que dista mais de vinte quilômetros do crime.

O comentário em todos os sítios circunvizinhos foi acirrado, durante todos os dias que se seguiram. Contaram que os médicos legistas, fizeram uma tal de autópsia, mas não conseguiram desvendar o tal crime, com exceção do possível horário da morte, entre onze horas da noite e três horas da madrugada. Julgaram que ela teria sido realmente atacada por um tipo de cão selvagem, que existia aos montes naquele abençoado local, mas ninguém saberia explicar como, o tal cão, não dilacerou todo seu corpo, ferindo apenas seu pescoço e também, acreditavam que nenhum cão selvagem, saberia cravar uma estaca, nos lindos seios em desenvolvimento, da adolescente.

Quase uma semana, após aquele estranho crime, o qual todos continuavam comentavam muito, mas ninguém sabia resolver, ainda era de manhã, eu e meus familiares, tomávamos café, postos à mesa da cozinha, da pequena casa feita de pau-a-pique e barro. De repente, alguém bateu à porta e meu irmão Luis, foi imediatamente atender; era um garotinho, loiro como eu, de seus oito anos de idade, que, chorando muito, insinuou:

— Venha comigo. Minha mãe está morta, ali na frente!

Eu, meus pais e toda minha família, saímos quase correndo, seguindo o menininho e paramos a pouco mais de duzentos metros, diante de um corpo jogado ao chão: era uma mulher alta, magra, morena clara, de aproximadamente vinte e cinco anos de idade, que também fora assassinada, nos mesmos moldes da adolescente anterior: o vestido rasgado no peito, onde, uma pequena estaca de aroeira, jazia cravada; no pescoço direito, havia a marca de duas presas enormes e o sangue seco, escorrido até o chão batido.

A polícia foi solicitada ao local e depois dos peritos, em traje a paisana, tirarem dezenas de fotografias, conduziram o corpo para a Santa casa da cidade e depois para o tal de I.M.L (instituto médico legal), que, ao fazerem uma detalhada autópsia, chegaram no mesmo laudo anterior: nada foi desvendado. Com isto, liberaram o corpo, que acabou sendo velado no necrotério do cemitério Santa Cruz, para ser sepultado na manhã do dia seguinte.

Entre todos, amigos, parentes e curiosos, que estiveram presente ao velório, o delegado de polícia civil: doutor João José da Silva e o médico legista, doutor Jorge Ramalho, também permaneciam no local.

Após pensar por muito tempo, o médico chamou o delegado de um lado e sem perceber que meus ouvidos aguçados estavam ativos, comentou:

— Tenho certa suspeita desses crimes!

— Quem pode ser? — Perguntou o delegado.

— Acho que existe algo sobrenatural naquele sítio!

— Por exemplo!

— Um vampiro! Acho eu!

— Não me faça rir, doutor! — Caçoou o delegado.

— É a única explicação em que posso acreditar!

— Calma! Isto é trabalho de um louco! Um psicopata! Não se preocupe que vou descobrir.

— Que psicopata louco, teria duas presas daquele tamanho, delegado?

— Tudo bem! — Pensou melhor o delegado. — Acho que vou solicitar ajuda de um perito nesse assunto.

— Perito! Em que?

— Perito em seres sobrenaturais! Não é o que você suspeita?

— Onde você arranjará perito nesse assunto?

— Amanhã mesmo, ou hoje, se possível, vou passar um telex para São Paulo, explicando o acontecido e pedindo ajuda.

* * *

**Presença do I.N.I.E.S.**

Como dissera, naquela mesma tarde, doutor João encaminhou um pedido, via telex, solicitando apoio de um perito, ao Instituto Nacional de Investigação Extra Sensorial.

Apenas um dia depois, por volta das quatorze horas, um homem de estatura mediana, moreno, seus vinte e cinco anos de idade, parou de Karmanguia vinho (seu carro), no terreno batido de minha casa. Desceu devagar, trazendo consigo uma pequena maleta preta e foi recepcionado por meu pai, alem de minha curiosa presença.

— Como vai senhor… — Insinuou ele a meu pai.

— Antonio… — Completou papai.

— Meu nome é Diogo Marques e moro na capital. Estou aqui a trabalho. Estou investigando um caso confuso.

— Entre senhor Diogo! — Convidou-o papai. — Este serelepe curioso é meu filho.

— Muito prazer garoto. — Como a maioria dos adultos faz, passou a mão sobre minha cabeça. — Qual é sua graça?

Me espantei atrapalhado. Minha graça era rir e saltar para todo lado, igual os macaquinhos, nas árvores da pequena floresta, ao final de nosso sítio.

— Desculpe! Qual é seu nome? — Consertou ele.

— Regis! Mas pode ser Cido.

Entramos juntos para a sala, sentamos em uma cadeira de madeira verde e permanecemos conversando:

— O senhor disse que está aqui a trabalho, investi-gando um caso confuso: — Insinuou papai. — Qual é seu trabalho? É da polícia?

— Não sou policial, mas fui convocado pelo delegado de polícia de Penápolis; já estive com ele; vi a vítima do crime, antes de ser sepultada.

— Aliás,… — Interrompeu papai. — A segunda vítima.

— Exato. — Coçou a cabeça o senhor Diogo. — E temo haver mais.

— Por quê? — Quem se espantou fui eu.

— Ora meu amiguinho! O assassino ainda está solto! Não está?

— E o senhor, o que é? — Prosseguiu papai. — Disse que não é da polícia!

— Nada de polícia! — Negou o homem. — Sou do inies.

— Inies! — Fiz careta. — O que quer dizer inies?

— Instituto Nacional de Investigação Extra Sensorial.

— O senhor acha que estes crimes estão sendo praticados por algo sobrenatural? — Duvidou papai.

— Estão! Mais precisamente por um vampiro!

— Um vampiro! — Admirei. — Como assim?

— Um ser do inferno, garoto!

— Isso não existe! — Neguei desconfiado.

— Quantos anos você tem, menino?

— Onze.

— E acha que sabe tudo? Já investiguei cada caso, que até Deus duvida!

— Deus não duvida de nada! — Neguei sério. — Deus sabe tudo.

— É modo de falar, menino. Também acredito em Deus e é Ele que, com certeza, me ajuda a resolver a maioria desses casos.

— O senhor já viu algum vampiro? — Duvidei.

— Bem… — Se embaraçou ele. — Na verdade… Eu… Já estive investigando outros casos e…

— Nada de vampiros! — Neguei convicto. — Não é mesmo?

— Você não se acha muito criança, pra duvidar de minha profissão?

— Não estou duvidando! Acho certo que o senhor...

— Nada de senhor! Pode me chamar de você!

— É bom que você... descubra quem está por traz dessas mortes; mas é que vampiro, até papai já disse que não existe…

— Embora eu também nunca tenho me deparado com um deles, eles existem e são muito terríveis, pois vieram das profundezas do inferno, do reino de Satanás e são protegidos pelo próprio Lúcifer…

— Credo! — Neguei, confesso que meio assombrado.

— E como destruí-lo? — Perguntou papai, ainda não acreditando em tal estória.

— Aí é que está a verdadeira incógnita…

Tirou um punhal, da pasta, que ele trazia consigo e mostrando a papai, continuou explicando:

—… o vampiro não morre! É um ser imortal! Mas se alguém conseguir cravar um punhal como este, em seu corpo, ou então uma estaca de aroeira, fará com que ele desapareça de nosso mundo por trezentos anos.

— Puxa! — Admirei. — E o senhor fará isso?

— Se conseguir! — Riu o homem. — É claro!

— Quem gosta de ler gibi aqui, sou eu! — Insinuei com sarcasmo.

— Senhor Diogo: — Insistiu papai. — Por que o corpo das duas mulheres estava com uma estaca de aroeira, cravada no coração?

— A vítima de um vampiro, deve morrer. Quando ele suga o sangue de sua presa, ele não a mata. A vítima só morrerá, se for sangrada com aroeira ou o punhal.

— E por que matá-las? — Insistiu papai. — Cure suas feridas!

— Não pode papai! — Neguei. — Quem tiver o pescoço mordido por um vampiro, tem que morrer!

— E se não morrer!

— Ela simplesmente se transformará em vampiro. — Concluiu o perito.

— Então quem as matou, depois que o vampiro sugou seu sangue? — Insisti desconfiado.

— Aí é que está o maior mistério. — Não entendeu o perito. — Embora não seja costume, pode ter sido o próprio vampiro.

— Mais por que ele odeia tanto assim? — Insisti, franzindo o nariz.

— Talvez ele não queira ter concorrentes por aqui! — Explicou sem muita certeza, o perito.

— Afinal de contas, por que o vampiro ataca? — Perguntei. — Quer dizer: por que ele tem que ser tão mau?

— Não é que ele seja mau! Quer dizer... — Se atrapalhou o perito. — Mau ele é! Ele é um ser do inferno! Um morto-vivo! Mas ele não mata por prazer!

— E por que então? — Gesticulei.

— Muito simples: Você vive sem tomar água?

— Não! Mas o que isto tem a ver?

— O sangue é o alimento do vampiro! Mais precisamente, o sangue humano.

— Nossa! — Admirei. — Mas só sangue de mulheres?

— Nada disso! — Riu o perito. — De mulheres, homens e crianças!

O senhor Diogo estava realmente me deixando assustado; então, falando mais do que os dois homens. Como se fosse o adulto do grupo:

— E se um vampiro atacar a gente, como fazer pra se livrar?

— Estando desarmado, é praticamente impossível!

— Quer dizer, que de agora em diante, todo mundo terá que andar com um revólver na cintura? — Insisti.

— Pra que um revólver? A bala não fere o monstro sanguinário!

— Que arma então?

O senhor Diogo, abriu a camisa e me mostrou sobre o peito, um belo crucifixo de ouro e afirmou:

— basta um simples crucifixo destes e o monstro não te pegará!

— Um crucifixo… de ouro! — Exclamou papai.

— Não! — Negou o homem. — Basta ser uma cruz: pode ser de ouro, alumínio, ferro, madeira, prata… qualquer coisa.

— Ele, ao ver a cruz, não atacará? — Insisti.

— Não só não atacará, como desaparecerá feito poeira no ar.

— Desaparecerá no ar… Como assim?

— Vou explicar melhor: o vampiro é um ser sobrenatural; como eu já disse, ele vem do reino de Satanás. É como se ele fosse um ser mágico; pode se transformar naquilo que quiser: homem, mulher, toco… ele pode até se transformar em você, garoto! Mas a sua transformação real é no formato de um morcego gigante, que nós chamamos vampiro. Por que ele se transforma em morcego? Porque o morcego é um mamífero de hábitos noturnos, assim como o famoso vampiro e com a vantagem de que pode voar. Ambos se alimentam de sangue, principalmente o sangue humano. Mas não só. Ele só ataca durante a noite; durante o dia, dorme, pois a luz do Sol, queima sua pele delicada. Pelo fato dele caçar só durante à noite, a presa humana é muito escassa, portanto, na falta deste tipo de preciosidade, ele poderá atacar vacas, cavalos, cabras, cachorros... As armas mais utilizadas para detê-lo é a faca de prata; também poderia ser de titânio, mas o problema é achar isso; água benta e a estaca de madeira; um tanto melhor se for de aroeira. Cravando uma dessas armas em seu corpo, ele desaparecerá da Terra e retornará para o inferno, por onde permanecerá por trezentos anos. Passado esse tempo, ele voltará a atacar, só que em outro lugar… outro país… Sua origem se deu no século quatorze na Transilvânia, onde existia um conde poderoso… muito rico e cruel, mas infeliz no amor. Ele se chamava Drácula, filho de Valérius Segundo, nasceu no ano de mil quatrocentos e vinte e oito. Era belo, robusto, imponente e de olhos verdes. Tinha o apelido de empalador, devido executar milhares de seus inimigos, acusados, às vezes injustamente de crimes, prendendo-os por uma estaca de madeira, do cóccix até o pescoço. Estes inimigos poderiam ser homens, mulheres e crianças, de quaisquer idades. Foi assassinado, quando completava quarenta e oito anos. Para retornar e conquistar o amor de sua pretendida acabou vendendo sua alma ao diabo e com isto adquiriu muitos poderes, mas precisava se alimentar de sangue humano...

— Como ele vendeu a alma ao diabo, depois de morto? — Duvidei.

— O corpo estava morto! A alma não morre!

— O cara estava no céu, junto com Deus e preferiu trocar tudo pelo capeta? Ah cara idiota!

— Sei lá! — Riu o senhor Diogo. — Ele queria conquistar sua amada!

— Uma mulher! — Fiz cara de desprezo. — Ieca!

— Uma mulher é tudo na vida do homem, meu filho! — Riu papai. — Sem ela, cadê você?

— Continuando a estória de Drácula: Quando um valente cavaleiro conseguiu derrotá-lo pela primeira vez, ele jurou que jamais seria eliminado e retornaria a cada trezentos anos, para dizimar os descendentes daquele jovem cavaleiro. O pior é que o tempo no inferno passa muito devagar, devido ser um local de sofrimento. Trezentos anos para nós, na Terra, equivalem a mais de trinta e cinco mil anos naquele lugar maldito. A primeira vez que ele voltou, no século dezessete, veio como uma mulher sangrenta, chamada Elizabeth Batóry, descendente legítima do tal empalador e recebeu o apelido de Bloody Countess, pelo costume cruel em matar virgens, homens, mulheres e crianças, para banhar em seu sangue, acreditando que isto lhe daria a longevidade...

— Longe...o quê?

— Vida longa! Ou vida eterna!

— Tomar banho de sangue?! Credo!

— Como banhar no sangue de inocentes, não deu tanto resultado, daí a beber sangue, foi a sequência lógica encontrada por outro descendente de Valérius, ou Vlad Tepes que desta feita recebeu o nome de Alucard, que nada mais era, do que seu próprio nome, invertido, para não levantar suspeita. Como ele já está morto, seu coração não pulsa e sua imagem não reflete no espelho. Uma arma, que utilizamos para nos protegermos contra ele é o alho, que queima seu corpo e o crucifixo; não importa o material de que seja feito, nem o tamanho: pode ser de ouro ou madeira e pode ser do tamanho deste que tenho, ou do tamanho dessa casa. Mas existe uma espécie de vampiro, que é imune ao crucifixo e se alimentam preferencialmente com sangue de animais, alem do sangue humano, como segunda opção; não porque ele não gosta, mas porque, como já disse...

— O humano está em extinção! — Ironizei.

— Bem pensado! — Concordou ele, rindo. — Só que esta espécie é muito rara, porque os próprios vampiros os eliminam… Não sei por qual intriga! A pessoa, vítima de um vampiro, deve ser sacrificada, da mesma maneira que fazemos para derrotar o monstro. Se não fizermos isso, a vítima se transformará em vampiro também e essa transformação, ocorrerá ao raiar da manhã, onde o infeliz condenado perpetuamente sairá gritando, devido às queimaduras, provocadas pelo raiar do Sol e procurará um lugar para se abrigar na escuridão. Isso quer dizer que, se vermos uma vítima de um vampiro, não poderemos ter piedade e teremos que sacrificá-la. Se não fizermos isso, alem de estarmos contribuindo para a proliferação desta praga, a vítima pode ser inocente, igual uma criancinha pura, perderá o direito de viver no Paraíso eterno, estando automaticamente condenada ao fogo do inferno; o famoso fogo que não se apaga.

— Cruz credo! — Eu estava espantado.

— Outra coisa: o vampiro só se alimenta de sangue sadio. Sangue doente, não serve pra ele.

— E como ele sabe se é sadio?

— Ele é sobrenatural. Não é?

— O senhor está me deixando com medo!

— E é pra ter medo mesmo! — Insinuou sério o perito. — Tenho muito mais coisas pra explicar. O mais importante é que, se o tal ser imortal, cismar em pegar alguém, enquanto não realizar essa proeza, não ficará sossegado. Digamos assim: A pessoa em que ele cismar em pegar, é como se o sangue dessa pessoa fosse como sua principal refeição; digamos: Água mineral. A melhor de todas.

— E o senhor não tem medo dessa profissão? — Perguntou papai.

— A gente se acostuma!

— E se o vampiro começar a entrar na casa das pessoas? — Perguntei ansioso. — Quer dizer... Enquanto elas dormem!

— Não se preocupe garoto! O vampiro nunca entra na casa de alguém, sem ser convidado!

— Não! — Me admirei.

— Não! Ele é um conde! Lembra?

— E o que tem isso?

— Um conde, tem bons modos.

— O que fazer para nos proteger desse… vampiro? — Indaguei gracejando.

— Não saia de casa à noite! Providencie um crucifixo sobre o peito…

Já ia se retirando, quando retornou, se abaixou diante de mim e disse:

— Ele também odeia alho. Aliás: Há quem diga que cruz e água benta, não tem nenhum valor contra ele; mas acho que é lenda.

Naquela mesma tarde, apanhei dois palitos de fósforos, na cozinha de mamãe, eliminei sua cabecinha de pólvora, apanhei um pedaço de linha de costura, na máquina, que mamãe usava para remendar nossas roupas de pobre e um pedaço de barbante dos quais, papai costurava os sacos de algodão, depois de pesados e preparados para a venda na cidade e me encontrei com Cristina, minha principal companhia de peripécias. Uma menina de quase minha idade, também loira, como eu. Sentamos juntos na sombra do pé de amoras e ficamos conversando enquanto eu, com minhas mãos habilidosas, fabricava meu modesto crucifixo. Gostava muito de Cristina e era retribuído, como se fôssemos um casal de namorados. Quer dizer: namorados?... Nem tanto! Isso seria desperdício de tempo... E gosto.

Assim que concluí meu crucifixo, protetor de vampiros, amarrei o barbante e coloquei sobre meu pescoço, perguntando à menina:

— Que tal ficou, Cris?

— Muito legal! Eu gostaria de ter um, igual a esse!

Ouvindo aquilo, fiquei paralisado, retirei a cruzinha de meu pescoço, colocando-a sobre o pescoço dela, que sorriu satisfeita me agradecendo:

— Obrigado!

— Use sempre. Irá protegê-la contra o vampiro.

— E pra você?

— Farei outro em um instante! É muito fácil de fazer!

— Vou mostrar pra mamãe! Tchau!

— Volte aqui à noite. Depois te levo à sua casa.

Ela se retirou e eu a acompanhei de longe com os olhos, paralisado por seu jeito delicado de caminhar, em passos curtos e cabelos longos e macios, brilhando e balançando de um lado para o outro, conforme mudava os passos, até ela entrar em sua casa, distante a pelo menos trezentos metros; então voltei para a sala de minha casa, onde fui apanhar material e confeccionar meu outro crucifixo. Éramos pobres e não poderia comprar um na loja. Mas sem problemas: o de palito de fósforos teria o mesmo valor, para proteção Divina.

* * *

**Juramento de vingança.**

Naquela mesma noite, às oito horas, estávamos todos, inclusive o senhor Diogo Marques, sentados nas cadeiras verdes, da sala de estar e refeição, de minha casa, de repente, um grito lancinante assustou-nos.

— Cristina! — Gritei me levantando imediatamen-te e me retirando para o quintal.

Saí para o terreiro e avistei pequeno tumulto, envolvendo Cristina, a uns quinze metros de distância de nosso quintal. Corri para socorrê-la e vi um terrível monstro, com o corpo asqueroso, parecido com um morcego gigante; a me ver se aproximar, jogou o corpo de Cristina no chão, com o vestido rasgado no peito e próximo ao pescoço, do lado esquerdo, havia as duas famosas marcas de presas do vampiro, que me encarou com sua cara horrível, tendo o focinho de um verdadeiro morcego, do tamanho de um homem adulto e duas presas enormes; todo lambuzado de sangue. O sangue de minha querida Cristina. Transformou-se em um homem, embora ainda tivesse os dentes caninos muito crescidos e com olhar de ódio, parecia que iria saltar sobre mim, mas como meus pais e o senhor Diogo, se aproximavam correndo, ele se transformou em um morcego pequeno e desapareceu na noite. O senhor Diogo examinou a menina, depois tirou o punhal que trazia consigo, ameaçando cravar sobre seu peito. Porem, interferi chorando, colocando a mão sobre ela, dizendo:

— Não! O senhor não irá matá-la!

— Escute aqui menino! Eu sei como você se sente; mas é tudo o que poderá fazer por ela, agora!

— Não! — Continuei chorando. — Não vou deixar!

Papai me arrastou para traz e me segurou com força, abraçado a meu corpo frágil.

Foi com profunda dor, cortando meu pequeno coração, que vi o senhor Diogo, cravar a lâmina daquele pequeno punhal, no peito da garota que eu tanto gostava.

— O senhor disse que qualquer cruz serviria. — Insinuei chorando. — Por que então, a que eu fiz pra ela não serviu?

— Olha você mesmo garoto! — Mostrou-me o perito. — Ela não está usando nenhum crucifixo.

— Será que o vampiro o tirou? — Perguntou papai.

— Não! Ela já estava sem ele. A cruz queima o vampiro.

Ajoelhei-me diante do corpo inerte de Cristina e jurei:

— Cris… Eu juro a você: irei destruir este vampiro; custe tudo o que custar e o tempo que precisar!

— Você não acha que ainda é muito criança pra isso? — Foi incisivo o perito. — Deixa que eu cuide disso.

— Um dia irei crescer. — Insinuei chorando. — Ele vai me esperar.

— Ele não vai te esperar Regis! — Negou o perito. — O vampiro não permanece muito tempo em cada lugar.

Mamãe me deu as mãos e eu ainda chorando, as beijei; o senhor Diogo apanhou a garotinha nos braços e a levou para sua casa; meus pais e meus irmãos, o acompanhou. Eu permaneci sozinho, entre os soluços e desejo de vingança:

— Se ele não vai me esperar crescer, vou ter que destruí-lo agora!

Pensei um pouco e gritei:

— Mas não vou vender minha alma pro diabo! Quero mais é ser um anjo de Deus! Será Deus contra o capeta!

Ao longe, caminhando compassadamente, acompa-nhei as pessoas e entrei na casa de Cristina; seus pais já estavam chorando, em um desespero incessante. Ela era única filha e agora, devido à maldade de um ser do inferno, iria embora para sempre.

No meio da confusão que assolava aquele ambiente, naquele momento, encontrei o modesto crucifixo de madeira, guardado sobre uma mesinha de cabeceira, no quarto da menina; apanhei-o e perguntei em voz alta:

— Por que ela tirou o crucifixo?

— Fui eu quem tirou! — Respondeu a mãe da menina.

— Por quê? — Insisti chorando.

— Iria comprar um melhor, na cidade, amanhã.

— Saiba que se ela estivesse usando este simples crucifixo, o vampiro não a atacaria. — Explicou o perito.

Na manhã seguinte, o corpo da menina foi examinado pelo doutor Jorge Ramalho. Doutor João e o senhor Diogo, estavam presentes. O delegado perguntou ao perito:

— O que o senhor acha, senhor Diogo?

— Não restam dúvidas, existe um vampiro naquele sítio.

— E o que você pretende fazer?

— Primeiro encontrá-lo, depois tentar destruí-lo!

— Existem meios de destruí-lo? — Perguntou o médico.

— De destruí-lo de uma vez por todas não, mas consigo expulsá-lo daquele lugar.

— Vou providenciar uma equipe policial, para apoiá-lo, senhor Diogo. — Se ofereceu o delegado.

— Nada disso doutor! Não quero a presença de nenhum policial por lá. Isso só faria aumentar o número de vítimas.

— Acho bom dar um basta nisso, logo! — Recomendou o médico. — Esta já é a terceira vítima, em poucos dias e todas do sexo feminino.

— Com certeza este vampiro é macho! — Brincou o delegado.

— Não temos nenhum motivo pra brincadeira, delegado. — Insinuou bravo o perito.

— Mas estou falando sério!

Em ambiente de muita dor, tristeza e lágrimas inconsoláveis, inclusive para mim, que permaneci quase o tempo todo ao lado de seu lindo caixãozinho branco, Cristina foi sepultada naquela tarde na Necrópole Municipal Santa Cruz.

Após as dezoito horas, eu e meus familiares, chegamos na casa de meus avós, na vila Fátima, onde passaríamos à noite, por não haver transporte para o sítio naquele horário e o senhor Diogo, acho que se esqueceu da gente, seguindo sozinho para lá.

Só retornamos à nossa casa, no outro dia, após o almoço com a jardineira Mercedes Bens, bicuda de estilo americano, com seu motor na frente, de propriedade de meu querido Tio Vicentinho (na verdade era Vicente, mas era conhecida por Vicentinho, devida sua baixa estatura, em torno de cento e vinte centímetros de altura).

Chegando a minha casa, corri direto para o campo cerrado, em busca de um pedaço de madeira. Demorou para que eu conseguisse um pedaço de aroeira, de quase um metro de comprimento. Carreguei-o comigo e o escondi do lado de fora de casa, próximo à janela de meu quarto, onde dormia com outros três irmãos. Só minha irmã Fátima e meu irmão Luis, o mais velho, que dormiam na dispensa.

À noite, logo após o jantar, embora ainda fosse muito cedo, me despedi de meus familiares e fui me deitar. Não conseguia dormir e nem mesmo queria. Meus planos era, esperar que todos fossem dormir, então me levantaria no escuro.

Talvez uma hora depois, mamãe se aproximou de meu leito, colocou uma manta sobre meu corpo descoberto e encolhido igual cachorrinho abandonado no quintal e me perguntou:

— Por que você veio dormir tão cedo?

— O que eu iria ficar fazendo de pé? A gente não vai mais deitar no terreiro, como fazíamos antes!

— Claro que não! Com aquele monstro devorador, lá fora!

— Pode deixar que um dia vou destruí-lo!

— Ta bom! Vou esperar! Agora durma!

— Bênção mamãe!

Já que os demais irmãos estavam bem protegidos, ela se retirou, indo para seu quarto. Em poucos minutos, a casa estava completamente escura; todos teriam se deitado. Era aproximadamente dez horas da noite; levantei-me em silêncio e em passos lentos, segui para a cozinha, abri a porta e saí para o quintal, voltando a fechar a porta; fui até a janela de meu quarto e apanhei a estaca de madeira e lentamente, segui no escuro, para o campo cerrado, em busca do tal vampiro das trevas. Por sorte, a lua cheia, estava clara e dava para enxergar todo o percurso. Eu trajava apenas uma simples camisa bege, de mangas curtas, mal abotoada, um pequeno short de tergal verde oliva e um velho par de tênis da Conga. Sobre meu pescoço, o cordão que descia até o peito, sustentava minha maior proteção contra o monstro sanguinário: um crucifixo feito de dois palitos de fósforos sem cabeça.

Confiava cegamente naquela arma, que não sentia cisma de nada; pelo contrário: grande vontade de topar logo com aquele tal vampiro assassino. A curiosidade que me dominava e o desejo ardente em destruí-lo, para vingar a morte de Cristina era imensa, que nem ao menos, prestava atenção nas cobras, que piavam a meu redor.

Caminhei cerca de um quilômetro, para cada direção contrária, tomando como base, minha casa. A hora passava rapidamente e quem eu procurava, não aparecia.

Não sabia o porquê, mas tinha esperança que ele aparecesse à meia noite. Esta seria a hora aceitável, para tudo o que não presta ou de mau-agouro atacar, mas pelo jeito, já se passava da uma hora da madrugada. Eu sentia frio ou calafrio, não sei bem, mas nada de pavor. Sentia sim, às vezes o coração disparar, quando ouvia ou via, alguma coisa diferente, pelo caminho muito claro, quase igual ao dia. Depois que descobria o que se tratava a tal novidade da procura, me punha imponente, igual a um grande herói das revistas em quadrinho, as quais eu era viciado em ler.

Durante tanta procura nada do covarde aparecer.

— Ele ficou com medo de aparecer. — Pensei sozinho, com jeito de valente. — Vou-me embora; amanhã torno a procurar.

Voltei rapidamente para casa, fechei a porta e todo coçando, devido a grama que roçava minhas pernas nuas, fui me deitar.

Naquela mesma manhã, durante o café, perguntei curioso:

— Senhor Diogo, por que tem dia que o vampiro não ataca?

— Simplesmente porque ele não encontra vítimas para atacar!

— Só por isto? Se houver vítimas ele atacará?

— Também não! Ele só atacará quando necessitar de sangue para se alimentar. Se ele estiver satisfeito, qualquer pessoa poderá andar despreocupado, pois não haverá nenhum risco.

— E como saber quando ele não necessita de sangue?

— A gente nunca sabe! Por isso é bom andar sempre prevenido.

— Eu ando prevenido!

Puxei o cordão do pescoço, mostrando-lhe o crucifixo.

— É bonito! — Afirmou o perito. — De quem você ganhou?

— Eu mesmo fiz!

— Bom trabalho! Mas mesmo assim, recomendo que não ande por aí, depois que o Sol se pôr. É muito perigoso! Você sabe!

— E quem disse que eu tenho medo?

— Pois deve ter! O vampiro é o demônio em pessoa! Até eu tenho medo!

— Como o senhor pode ver, eu tenho minha arma!

— Isso não basta, garoto! Ele sempre achará um jeito de te tirar a cruzinha.

— Ninguém jamais vai tirá-la de mim! Isso eu garanto!

— Mesmo assim, é melhor você permanecer dentro de casa, durante à noite.

— E quem disse que eu vou sair?

— Não sei! Estou apenas te alertando.

— Por que toda essa preocupação?

— Porque gosto muito de você e não quero vê-lo se transformar em alimento de vampiro.

— Não tenho medo daquele vampiro! Ele é machista, só ataca mulheres!

— Isso é o que você pensa!

Saí da mesa do café e segui para o terreiro; tudo o que o senhor Diogo me explicara, eu fingia não dar bolas, mas na verdade, guardava tudo com muita atenção. Tudo que eu aprendesse sobre o vampiro, seria muito útil, para meu desejo de destruí-lo.

Apesar de meu desejo de vingança, minha vida corria praticamente normal: ajudava meus pais, na lavoura de algodão até às onze horas, almoçava, me lavava igual gato, trocava de roupas e seguia para a escola, juntamente com a professorinha dona Jacyra e outros colegas. A escolinha era pequena e estudava todos os alunos na mesma sala: primeiro, segundo, terceiro e quarto ano primário. As carteiras eram duplas e sentavam meninos junto com meninas. Parecia uma beleza, não? Um jeitinho especial para as paqueras! Mas nada disso! Naquela época, menino tinha medo de menina, então, se sentasse menino com menino, fariam bagunça; sentando com o sexo oposto, ficava cada um no seu mundo de fantasias, sem nem mesmo conversar.

Às dezesseis horas, terminava as aulas, então, com meus dois irmãos mais velhos, retornava para casa e ia assistir papai, pesando o algodão, que os camaradas vindos da cidade com o caminhão do senhor Frederico, colhiam durante o dia. Assim que o algodão era pesado, toda aquela paina branca era despejada no grande paiol, aos fundos de nosso gigante terreiro, ao lado do chiqueiro dos porcos. Quando o paiol se enchia, o algodão era novamente ensacado em fardos próprios, com uma tarja verde e amarela, circundando o mesmo, para mostrar aos estrangeiros, quando esse fosse o caso, que estariam lidando com produto brasileiro e levado para a cidade, para ser vendidos e transformado em fazenda, ou que seja tecido. Enquanto isso não acontecia, nós, os meninos, brincávamos naquele gigante paiol, ou tuia, como queiram, construindo paredes, como se fosse casa, com aquela fofura branca.

Outras vezes, seguia para assistir a colheita do arroz, feijão, milho… Ficava admirando os homens batendo o arroz, ou o feijão, com aquelas grandes varas… enfim, tudo o que papai plantava, era divertido assistir. É claro que eu não sabia o trabalho que dava; o quanto era difícil e pesado… mas, e de pensar que aquilo era tudo nosso… tudo para nosso gasto, ou para vendermos… mas que nosso rico dinheirinho estava garantido. Não seria agora, que um monstro, vindo não sei de que lugar da beira do inferno, seria o responsável por atrapalhar tudo aquilo.

* * *

**Encontro com o vampiro**

Aquele dia de aulas e de travessuras passou depressa e novamente a noite caiu, com uma lua avermelhada. Como na noite anterior, eu fora me deitar bem cedo; acho que ainda não eram oito horas. Uma hora depois, mamãe fora me examinar… ver se eu estava bem, para passar mais uma noite tranquila. Agasalhou-me com a manta, depois me deu um beijo e me interrogou:

— O que está havendo, que você está vindo tão cedo pra cama?

— Porque ficar na sala, sem ter nada o que fazer, é melhor vir dormir, pra levantar cedo amanhã. A gente não pode mais ficar no terreiro olhando o sapo comer bichinhos na lamparina.

— Qualquer dia todo este pesadelo vai acabar, então voltaremos a deitar no encerado no quintal. Você vai ver.

— O senhor Diogo vai ficar sempre por aqui?

— Não! Quando o vampiro for embora ele também irá.

— Se ele quiser ficar, a senhora deixa?

— Acontece que ele não poderá ficar! Ele terá que ir para junto de sua família!

— Que família?

— Não sei! Se ele for solteiro, a mãe, o pai e os irmãos; se ele for casado, a mulher e os filhos.

Dei um sorriso demorado, sem nada falar; mamãe beijou meu rosto, o qual correspondi e ela falou:

— Durma bem! Boa noite!

— Bênção mamãe! — Pronunciei sorrindo.

Ela beijou os outros três meninos e se retirou... e eu permaneci em silêncio, por mais de cinco minutos, então me levantei e andei lentamente até a porta da cozinha, a qual abri bem devagar, para não fazer ruídos, me retirei e tornei a fechar a porta, segui até a minha janela, apanhei a estaca de aroeira e segui em passos rápidos para o campo cerrado. A lua avermelhada deixava o campo com claridade tal, que outra vez, parecia quase dia.

Por mais de uma hora, andei por diversas partes daquele cerrado, em busca do vampiro, mas nada dele aparecer. Tudo o que acontecia, eram os tais piados de cobras e principalmente de corujas, que pareciam dizer que estavam de olhos em mim. Já estava querendo acreditar que não existia nada de ser do inferno e sim, algum doido varrido assassino, que não queria se expor para um menininho de onze anos de idade.

Já estava quase desanimando e até pensando em retornar para casa, quando, ouvi um barulho violento e fortes gritos de mulher, vindo direto à minha vanguarda, a uns duzentos metros.

Devido a claridade do luar, de longe, pude avistar o vulto de um monstro gigante, que trazia em sua mão, o corpo inerte de uma mulher, de vestidos brancos. Sem tempo para sentir medo, corri para o local agitando no ar, aquela forte estaca de aroeira. O vampiro covarde, quando me viu, deixou o corpo da mulher e desapareceu no ar, transformado em um simples morcego. Aproximei, me abaixando sobre o corpo inerte da mulher; era uma jovem loira, talvez vinte anos de idade, muito bonita e estava com o vestido rasgado sobre o peito, deixando à mostra, seu pequeno seio esquerdo. Em seu pescoço, esquerdo, estava cravado as duas presas, do monstro sanguinário.

Ao presenciar aquela cena muito triste, olhei para o alto e gritei entre lágrimas:

— Apareça seu vampiro machista! Você só ataca mulheres indefesas, porque são fracas.

Olhava para tudo ao redor, mas praticamente não conseguia enxergar nada de concreto, então voltei meus olhos, novamente para o corpo inerte da linda jovem e me lembrei das palavras do senhor Diogo Marques:

— Toda vítima de um vampiro deverá morrer espetada por um punhal de prata, ou uma estaca de aroeira; caso contrário, ela se transformará em vampiro ao amanhecer e sua alma se perderá nas trevas para sempre, estando condenada pela eternidade, ao fogo do inferno.

Foi com muito pesar e pouca coragem, que tentei cravar a ponta afiada daquele pedaço de madeira, no peito bonito daquela bela jovem. Foi então que percebi o quanto não era fácil promover tal atitude, pois alem da falta de coragem, do sentimento de piedade e principalmente de culpa, somados a pouca força de meus braços frágeis, enquanto a ponta da improvisada arma perfurava com dificuldade seu tórax, fazendo seu sangue jorrar com tal voracidade, atingindo inclusive meu rosto, ela deixou sair de sua garganta, um pequeno grito e parou de respirar.

— Sinto muito. — Afirmei chorando, limpando com a mão, o sangue de meu rosto. — Mas foi preciso. Você irá para o Céu e viverá junto de Deus.

Depois de tudo aquilo, ainda chorando assustado, pensei um pouco e resolvi:

— O jeito é voltar pra casa, o vampiro não irá mais aparecer hoje mesmo!

Voltei apressadamente para casa, e apesar de sujo, tornei a me deitar quietinho, como se não tivesse me levantado daquela cama. Pensei em avisar meus pais sobre o acontecido naquela noite, mas acabei por ficar quieto. Se contasse, eles saberiam que acabei saindo para fora de casa e tudo estaria perdido.

Rolava na cama, de um lado para outro, mas não conseguia dormir; um pouco, por pensar no tamanho e fisionomia do monstro; um pouco, pela imagem da linda jovem, que não saía de minha mente; outro tanto, por saber que com apenas onze anos de idade, acabara de me tornar uma espécie de assassino involuntário e que tal trauma, pior do que ver Cristina ser morta por senhor Diogo, com certeza, acompanharia meu ser, pelo resto da minha eternidade... Não conseguia dormir também, devido as coceiras que estava sentindo, devido o capim, que outra vez, roçara minhas pernas nuas, durante a caminhada.

Na manhã seguinte, antes das seis horas, corri até o corpo da jovem, depois voltei correndo para casa e fingindo que tivesse ficado sabendo do ocorrido naquela hora, gritei:

— Senhor Diogo, o vampiro atacou novamente. Lá perto da paineira tem o corpo de uma mulher. Ela está morta.

— Meu Deus! — Lamentou meu pai, se levantando da mesa do café. — Quando será que isto vai acabar?

Todos seguiram correndo para a direção em que indiquei. Eu porem permaneci parado, depois de algum tempo, resolvi acompanhá-los.

Quando cheguei ao local, o senhor Diogo, estava ajoelhado, examinando o corpo, depois nos olhou dizendo:

— O vampiro sugou o sangue dela, mas não foi ele quem espetou este pedaço de pau em seu corpo.

— Como o senhor sabe disso? — Perguntou-lhe meu irmão José.

— Ele atacou esta mulher apressadamente. Nem sequer sugou muito sangue dela. Alguém esteve por perto, então o vampiro resolveu fugir. Quem esteve por perto, cumpriu a tarefa de cravar a estaca.

— Pelo menos foi melhor assim. — Insinuou mamãe. — Caso contrário ela seria vampiro a essa hora.

— Sim, foi melhor assim! Mas agora, alem de encontrar o vampiro, preciso encontrar quem fez isto. Talvez eu sabendo quem fosse, possa resolver o mistério do vampiro.

— E como o senhor vai descobrir senhor Diogo? — Perguntei indiferente.

— Vamos estudar as impressões digitais, deixadas neste pedaço de pau. Agora, ninguém mexa no corpo; eu vou até a cidade buscar o delegado.

Voltamos para casa, onde, o senhor Diogo, apanhou um lençol branco e retornou até o corpo da mulher, cobrindo-o. A seguir, abaixou-se diante de mim e estranhamente, talvez desconfiado, me especulou:

— O que significa esta mancha de sangue em sua camisa?

Apontou o dedo indicador para meu peito manchado e só então percebi que tinha tal marca seca sobre a camisa.

— Oh, ou... — Balbuciei desorientado. Seria descoberto.

— Saiu sangue de seu nariz de novo, Regis! — Reclamou mamãe, me defendendo sem querer.

Realmente, acho que devido minha raça loira ser mais frágil do que, por exemplo, a raça negra, qualquer permanência ao Sol e muitas vezes, até o calor da noite, fazia com que acordasse, com a camisa e o lençol da cama, manchados por meu próprio sangue, escorrido pelas narinas sensíveis.

— Do nariz? — Não acreditou o perito.

Balancei os ombros, em breve sorriso falso.

Ele entrou em seu carro e seguiu para a cidade, em busca do delegado.

Assim que seu carro desapareceu na curva da estradinha de pedregulhos de nosso sítio, tomando o estradão para a cidade, levantando poeira branca, retornei até o corpo e com certa dificuldade, retirei a estaca que estava cravada no corpo da jovem. Sabia que não deveria, pois nem mesmo entendia nada ou o que viria a ser as tais impressões digitais; mas acreditava que se através delas, o delegado fosse descobrir quem cravou a estaca naquele corpo, ajudando com isto o vampiro a matá-la. Eles saberiam que fui eu (eu achava). Sabia que não seria preso por isso, pois só fiz para ajudar; mas eles, sabendo que fui eu, meus pais não me deixariam mais sair durante à noite, atrapalhando com isto, meus planos de vingança.

Quando o perito retornou com a polícia, teve a pequena surpresa, ao perceber que algum atrevido mexera no corpo da moça, atrapalhando sua investigação. Sendo assim, começou a investigar a todos, com intuito de descobrir o autor da façanha. Tentei me esquivar, mas não foi possível, pois, talvez devido o sangue que encontrara em minha camisa, fui um dos primeiros a ser interrogado. O danado do perito, acho que já suspeitava que fora eu.

Quando estava pensativo, próximo ao mangueirão dos porcos, o doutor João, se aproximou sorrateiramente, perguntando-me:

— Foi você quem tirou a estaca do corpo da mulher, garoto?

— Não sei de nada! — Neguei desconcertado.

— Muito me admira! O senhor Diogo, me disse, que foi você quem encontrou o corpo da moça.

— É! Isso lá é verdade!

— Como você disse que não sabe de nada?

— Não quero me envolver nesta coisa horrível.

— Todos somos envolvidos, quando se há um crime!

— Não tenho culpa, de ter um corpo cheio de sangue, no caminho onde passei!

— O que você foi fazer tão cedo naquele local?

— É proibido?

— Não! — Riu o delegado desconfiado. — Só é estranho! Tão cedo! Fora da trilha!

— Costumo fazer isto, todas as manhãs! Gosto de brincar no mato!

— Cheio de orvalhos?

— Ele é só uma criança, delegado. — Insinuou com certo sorriso, o perito, que se aproximava. — Nem deve prestar depoimentos!

— Sei disso! — Confirmou o delegado. — Mas precisamos descobrir quem tirou a arma do crime… Alem do mais, estávamos só conversando…

— Quem tirou, provavelmente foi quem colocou. Pode deixar, que este garoto é meu amigo e para mim ele fala tudo o que sabe.

— Eu não sei de nada! — Neguei desconfiado.

— Muito me admira, garoto! — Desconfiou o delegado. — Quase sempre é você quem encontra o corpo das pessoas assassinadas… Você é quem sabe de tudo o que acontece…

— Como já expliquei, me levanto muito cedo e gosto de passear pelo campo. Sempre fiz isto! Por isso é que sou o primeiro a encontrar os corpos…

O senhor Diogo abaixou-se diante de mim e confirmou:

— Acredito em você, garoto! Sei que você não mente! Porque você usa este crucifixo de Deus para salvá-lo do vampiro… e se você mentir, o crucifixo não valerá nada!

Levantou-se com leve sorriso e chamou:

— Vamos doutor João!

Os dois homens se retiraram e eu permaneci sozinho, pensativo: se o que o senhor Diogo disse é verdade, preciso contar a verdade a ele; se não contar, o monstro acabará me apanhando.

Segundos depois, corri até eles, encontrando-os onde a moça havia morrido; seu corpo já fora colocado numa triste caixa de aço e depois, num tal de rabecão e levado para autópsia, na cidade. Parei a uns dez metros e chamei:

— Senhor Diogo!

Ele me olhou desconfiado, fez sinal para o delegado e se aproximou:

— O que você deseja? — Perguntou-me, sabendo de algo.

— Eu menti ao senhor!

— Como, mentiu?

— Fui eu!

— Foi você o que?

— Quem tirou a estaca de madeira, do corpo da mulher!

— E por que fez isto? É crime, alterar o local do homicídio.

— O senhor disse que iria estudar as impressões digitais, para saber quem ajudou o vampiro…

— Isso mesmo! E o que você tem com isto?

Pensou um pouco e continuou:

— Espere! Você não quer dizer que foi você! Certo?

— Fui eu! — Confirmei de cabeça baixa. — Mas só fiz, para que ela não virasse vampiro também! O senhor mesmo disse!

— O problema não é que você não deveria ter feito; pelo contrário: tinha que fazer! Mas como? Quando você veio até aqui, o Sol já havia surgido; ela já teria virado vampiro… a não ser que…

— Não foi àquela hora! — Neguei cabisbaixo. — Foi à noite; na hora em que o vampiro atacou!

— Como assim? À noite!

— Eu vim aqui, porque queria destruí-lo! Mas por favor, não diga nada a meus pais!

— Espera aí garoto! Deixa-me entender! Você esteve aqui fora, durante à noite, procurando o tal monstro?

Acenei que sim.

— E viu ele atacar aquela mulher?

Acenei que sim.

— Por que você fez isto? É extremamente perigoso! E você ainda é muito criança!

— Ele matou a Cristina! Eu vou matá-lo do mesmo modo!

— Você sabe que ninguém consegue matá-lo! Mas não se preocupe que irei expulsá-lo deste mundo, por trezentos anos. Deixe comigo! Eu estou te prometendo!

— Eu também posso fazer! Já disse que tenho o crucifixo pra me proteger!

— E eu já disse que ele é o capeta! É esperto o bastante, pra fazer você se livrar disso aí e te apanhar! Ele vai sugar todo seu sangue! Será que você não percebe?

— Comigo ele não conseguirá nada! Por favor, não conte nada a meus pais!

— Aquilo não é uma cobra cascavel, que você destrói com paulada na cabeça, menino! Já disse que ele é o capeta, em forma de qualquer coisa! Ele tem milhões de artimanhas pra te agarrar!

— Não conta nada a meus pais?

— Não vou contar!

Suspirei aliviado. O senhor Diogo insistiu:

— Não pense que o vampiro irá lhe poupar ou ter piedade de você porque você é apenas uma criança. Pra ele você é apenas alimento, não se preocupa de você tem dois, dez, ou cinquenta anos de idade.

— Eu consigo destruí-lo senhor Diogo!

— Não consegue! Não um menininho frágil, de seu tamanho!

— Não sou frágil! Sou forte e esperto!

— Ninguém é forte e esperto pro capeta! Nem eu! Você tem que me prometer, que não sairá mais durante à noite.

Diante de tal situação, com as mãos atrás das costas, fiz figa e prometi:

— Não é bem o que eu queria, mas prometo! Vou fazer o possível!

Naquela noite, nos mesmos moldes das noites anteriores, fui para cama bem cedo; uma hora depois, mamãe, como sempre, aparecera para me desejar boa noite e, como não era o príncipe de casa, ela fazia o mesmo com todos os demais irmãos.

Depois que ela se retirou, aguardei mais uns cinco minutos e me levantei, repetindo as mesmas façanhas dos dois dias anteriores, até me encontrar completamente sozinho, no meio do campo cerrado.

Por pelo menos duas horas, fiz buscas em vão, por todo aquele campo deserto; saindo das divisas de nosso sítio e adentrando em propriedades alheias, sem sucesso. Já pensava em desistir, quando avistei um vulto enorme, que avançava rapidamente em minha direção. Senti um enorme pavor dentro de mim, meu corpo todo estremecendo e o forte desejo, de que não fosse o vampiro. Quando ele se prostrou diante de mim, mostrou-me um belo cavalheiro, vestindo um rico traje branco, com detalhes em prata, que brilhava com o reflexo da lua, que ao contrário das noites anteriores, estava quase escura.

— Olá garoto! — Cumprimentou-me com voz agradável. — Onde vais, a esta horta da noite?

— Em busca de um vampiro!

— Um vampiro por aqui! É impossível!

— Vejo que o senhor não é daqui! Por isso, está mal informado.

Começamos a andar juntos, em passos lentos. Ele prosseguiu com sua voz calma:

— É mesmo verdade! Não sou daqui! Mas se realmente existe um vampiro por estas partes, você deveria temê-lo, não andar procurando-o.

— Acontece que ele matou uma menina que eu gostava muito e eu prometi a ela, que iria destruí-lo.

— E como fará isto? Como você acha que será capaz de destruí-lo?

— Com isto aqui! — Afirmei, levantando a estaca de aroeira.

— Acha que ele deixará você cravar isto nele?

— Darei um jeito! De algum modo, conseguirei tapeá-lo!

— Vampiro, geralmente é muito esperto e acabará te apanhando!

— Como o senhor sabe disso, se o senhor mesmo falou que não sabia de nenhum vampiro!

— Já li muito sobre eles e sei o quanto são espertos! Você não tem mesmo medo?

— Não senhor! Tenho uma arma contra ele!

— Este pedaço de madeira não basta, garoto!

— Tenho outra arma.

Abri a camisa no peito e mostrei-lhe o crucifixo que trazia comigo. O jovem cavalheiro riu muito; embora um sorriso nervoso e disse:

— Esta porcaria em forma de cruz não significa nada, garoto! Isto não afastará nenhum vampiro!

— Porcaria uma ova! Isto é um símbolo, do amor de Jesus Cristo para com a humanidade.

— Jesus Cristo! Ora bolas! Isto pra funcionar, primeiramente você teria que ter fé.

Levou a mão, arrancando brutamente a cruzinha de meu pescoço. Mas, de repente, a cruzinha pegou fogo, incendiando-a sobre a mão do jovem cavalheiro, que deu um brado terrível e desapareceu no ar, transformando-se em um grande morcego.

Fiquei aterrorizado e com o coração batendo a mil, comecei a pensar:

— Era o vampiro! A todo tempo estive conversan-do com ele e não desconfiei de nada. Já vi que o danado é muito esperto mesmo! Preciso tomar muito cuidado… Agora o jeito é ir embora, porque hoje ele não voltará mais.

Saí correndo, de volta para casa. Confesso que estando sem a cruzinha, sentia muito medo. Entrei devagar na cozinha, fechei a porta e fui para minha cama… passei a noite praticamente acordado, pois a insônia e a coceira do matagal tomaram conta de mim.

* * *

**O menino e a dama**

Quando o dia amanheceu, levantei-me com a maior cara de sono, lavei o rosto igual gato (não bonito igual gato, mas sim, preguiçoso igual gato) e sentado ao lado da mesa com os demais, fizemos o que no sítio é considerada a principal refeição do dia, o reforçado café da manhã, regado a leite tirado na hora, pão caseiro com manteiga, queijo caseiro e para quem queira algumas frutas do próprio quintal, tais como, mamão formosa, abacate, banana nanica, laranja pera e mexerica poncã.

Como a maioria dos meninos do mundo, tomei o tal café matutino, em menos de dois minutos e saí para o terreiro, aonde passeia a andar indeciso, adentrando ao campo cerrado. Quando me dei conta, já estava próximo à casa do senhor Marcelo, um homem gordo, de estatura média e uns quarenta anos de idade, que estava muito doente. Já que estava ali perto, resolvi entrar, chamando na varanda:

— Senhor Marcelo, o senhor está em casa?

Ele apareceu, me cumprimentando, com certa satisfação:

— Olá meu amigo! Como está?

— Estou bem! E o senhor? Melhorou?

— Estou do mesmo jeito de sempre! Mas sente-se, ficar muito de pé, cresce muito!

— Ué! — Gesticulei. — Quero crescer!

— Não muito!

Me sentei em uma cadeira antiga, ali mesmo na varanda e ele me imitou, perguntando:

— O que o traz até aqui?

— Nada! Estava andando a toa e resolvi chegar.

— Quer tomar um cafezinho? Um copo de leite talvez!

— Não, obrigado!

— Como vai seu pai! Sua mãe!

— Todos bens! Meus irmãos também estão bons!

— E aquele senhor que está com vocês? Algum parente?

— Não! Ele é caçador de vampiros! O senhor já está sabendo, do vampiro que existe por aqui, não está?

— Sim! Sim! Estou sabendo! Fico preocupado com as pessoas, mas não tenho medo!

— Então nós somos iguais!

— Somos?... Por quê?

— Também não tenho medo dele!

— Não tem medo dele!?

— Não! Igual o senhor!

— Pois deveria ter, garoto! Eu não tenho medo, mas você vê: sou muito doente e o vampiro detesta sangue doente! Lhe faz muito mal! Mas você é saudável! Sangue novo! Ele adora! O meu sangue é veneno pra ele, mas o seu é vida! Tenha muito cuidado!

— Nem adianta falar! Não tenho medo mesmo! Sei que agora ele quer me pegar, mas tenho armas contra ele!

— Você quer dar uma de menininho herói, não é mesmo?

— Não! — Neguei bravo. — Nem ao menos sei o que é isto!

— Não lê gibis?

— Ah! — Dei de ombros. — Ai sim! Heróis de gibis! Mas aqueles são babacas e não existem!

— Deixe pra lá! Vamos tomar um copo de leite!

Entrei com ele para a cozinha, onde encontrei sua esposa, dona Tereza: magra, alta, trinta e cinco anos e muito disposta. Assim que me viu, ficou muito satisfeita. Ela e o marido gostavam muito de minhas constantes visitas, como se eu fosse um membro de sua família.

Depois de longa conversa com os dois e tomar outro reforçado e delicioso café com leite e comer um pedaço satisfatório de bolo de laranja caseiro, me despedi, retornando à minha casa.

Meio dia e meia, na escola, no início das aulas, a professora chamou a atenção dos alunos, explicando:

— Não quero assustar vocês, mas o fato é que neste sítio existe algo sobrenatural, rondando por aí. Ele só ataca durante à noite e mata sem ver a quem.

— Ele é machista, professora. — Retruquei. — Só ataca mulheres, porque são fraquinhas!

— Quem lhe falou isso, Regis? — Duvidou à mestra.

— Eu mesmo! Vê se ele matou algum homem!

— Quem pensa assim como você, está muito enganado! Ele mata pra sugar o sangue, pois o sangue humano é alimento pra ele. O sangue da mulher e do homem... do adulto e da criança, é tudo igual pra ele; ele não faz diferença. Então quero pedir; aliás, ordenar a todos vocês, que durante á noite, não saiam de casa e não deixem seus pais e irmãos saírem também. Se alguém de vocês, se atreverem a sair, eu não sei o que poderá acontecer. A coleguinha de vocês, Cristina, não veio mais à escola, porque infelizmente, se tornou uma vítima do tal ser sobrenatural. Por isto que alerto: todo cuidado é pouco. Se suspeitar de algo, a única arma é rezar e pensar muito em Deus.

Levantei-me mostrando minha cruzinha (claro que eu já havia feito outra), afirmei:

— E usar um crucifixo!

Naquela noite, após mamãe passar de leito em leito, começando pelos irmãos menores, depois eu e por fim, meus irmãos maiores e então se retirar, aguardei como sempre, poucos minutos e então, quando planejava sair, o senhor Diogo apareceu e chamou em voz sussurrada:

— Menino, você está acordado?

— Sim senhor! — Respondi no mesmo tom. — Por quê?

— Nada importante! Apenas queria falar com alguém.

— E por que eu?

— Sei lá! Gosto de você! Gosto muito mesmo!

Realmente eu era um menino privilegiado, pois conquistava a amizade das pessoas, com muita facilidade, cativando-as, como entes queridos.

— Minha mãe disse que o senhor tem família! É verdade?

— Claro! Tenho mulher e dois filhos: um menino igual a você; apenas um pouco mais jovem e uma menina de três anos.

— Igual a minha irmã?

— Sim! Só que mais jovem!

— O senhor sente saudades deles?

— Muitas! Mas sei que eles sentem ainda mais saudades do que eu. Não vejo a hora de poder voltar!

— Por que o senhor não vai? Depois o senhor volta! Enquanto isso, eu fico tomando conta do vampiro!

— Agradeço! — Riu ele. — Você sabe que deve desistir disso!

— Vou pegá-lo! O senhor verá!

— Não se esqueça da promessa, de que não sairá mais durante a noite!

— Não vou me esquecer! — Afirmei com falso sorriso.

Como se eu fosse seu filho, aquele homem, me deu um beijo na face, me assustando:

— Êpa!

— Me permita!

— O que é isso?

— Apenas um beijo de boa noite!

— Sou homem!

— Sei disso! Também sou! Mas este beijo é com todo meu respeito.

— Não é coisa de viado?

— Podes crer que não. É de amizade. Depois, não sou viado. Tenho dois filhos!

— Tá! Eu também sou muito macho! — Fui incisivo.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou, sem nada dizer. Correspondi o beijo recebido e disse com sorriso

— Faça de conta que foi seus filhos!

Então ele se retirou em passos lentos.

Quinze minutos depois, já me encontrava no meio do campo cerrado. Andei muito, com grande ansiedade para reencontrar o tal vampiro. Agora mais do que nunca, tinha pressa, pois o senhor Diogo precisava voltar logo para junto de seus familiares. Como eu não gostaria de ficar um único dia, afastado de meus pais, acredito que os filhos daquele homem, também queriam estar sempre ao lado dele.

Não carregava lanterna, pois não tinha. A noite não era tão escura. Também não carregava relógio, mas acreditava que as coisas ruins deveriam acontecer por volta da meia noite; achava que este horário era de mau-agouro; apenas Cristina, morreu bem antes disso; outras vítimas, eu não sabia o horário da morte, mas acreditava ser naquela hora fatal.

Após vasculhar muito a região, avistei um vulto feminino, que se aproximava em passos largos. Assim que ela estava diante de meus olhos, pude reparar, que se tratava de uma jovem de seus dezoito anos de idade, morena clara, robusta e muito bonita, em riquíssimos trajes brancos.

Como um bom cavalheiro faz lhe perguntei em tom de brincadeira:

— Aonde a dama vai tão tarde da noite?

— Volto da casa de meus tios! E o jovem cavalheiro?

— Em busca de uma linda princesa! — Brinquei.

— E qual é a graça do belo príncipe?

— Não sou tal coisa! Não em tais trajes de andarilho! — Fiz questão que notasse minha camisa amarrotada e meu short muito curto. — Minha graça porem é conquistar o coração de jovem princesa!

— Também não sou princesa! Mas ando em busca de ser cortejada por belo mancebo.

— Não sou essa coisa!

— Qual sua graça?

Franzi o nariz.

Percebendo que minha santa ignorância, não me deixava saber do que ela falava, corrigiu:

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Me chamo Regis! E como se chama a jovem donzela?

— Me chame por Luzia.

— Óh Luzia, linda princesa, que se atreveu a cruzar os caminhos de minha insignificante existência!

— Já disse que não sou princesa!

— Com toda essa beleza, deveria ser!

— Obrigada, meu príncipe encantado.

— E tens o nome de uma santa!

— Não sou tal coisa também, mas agradeço. Podemos caminhar juntos?

— Estou as suas ordens, dona de meu singelo coração.

Me curvei diante dela, depois começamos a andar lado a lado. Ela trajava um belo vestido transparente, mostrando-me a beleza de todo seu corpo, muito bem desenhado.

— Aonde moras? — Perguntei-lhe, tentando usar o verbo corretamente, na segunda pessoa do presente do indicativo, no intuito de lhe mostrar, que apesar de tão jovem, era um menino culto.

— Do outro lado do rio Lajeado!

— Pros lados de Sebastião Sueca?

— Isso mesmo!

— E retornando de seus tios, a estas horas! Como eles puderam permitir?

— Já sou acostumada! Sempre faço o mesmo trajeto.

— Aonde eles vivem?

— Pros lados do José Antiqueira!

— Mesmo acostumada, não tens medo de caminhar sozinha, tão tarde da noite?

— Por que deveria ter medo?

— Existe um vampiro por aqui!

— Estou protegida! Principalmente agora!

— Quem lhes protege?

— Você me protege, meu tenro cavalheiro! Alem do mais, vou lhe confessar algo.

— Confessar-me! O que?

— Apesar de minha aparência bela e forte, sou bastante doente e como você deve saber, o vampiro detesta sangue doente.

— Sinto muito! — Insinuei triste. — Mas o que aflige seu corpo estrutural?

— Vamos mudar de assunto! — Riu ela. — Posso lhe dar um beijo?

Sorri e disse animado:

— Não posso reclamar! Muita gente gosta de me beijar… é sinal que gostam de mim!

— É claro que gostam! Alem de ser muito belo, é dotado de muita gentileza e bondade. Posso lhe beijar?

— Claro que sim! Mas devo retribuir!

Aquela bela dama, curvou-se diante de mim e me abraçou… abraçou-me com tamanha força, que eu me vi preso, não podendo me mover. Pude sentir naquele instante, que não estava sendo abraçado por uma bela dama e sim, por um horrível monstro, com forte fedor de enxofre queimado. Com tamanha força, me rasgava as vestes e me mostrava um rosto horrível, com duas grandes presas e quatro dentes pequenos, encardidos. O medo misturado com pavor e ódio me dominou… mas quando ele foi me dar o tal beijo fatal, novamente, suas mãos tocaram sem querer, meu modesto crucifixo de madeira e ele deu um brado terrível, desaparecendo dali, transforma-do em morcego, com as patas queimando.

Outra vez, fora salvo das garras do terrível vampiro, graças ao pequeno protetor, símbolo do sofrimento de Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo, em prol da humanidade ingrata.

Mesmo com grande pavor, ainda tive a ousadia de gritar, com ar de vencedor:

— Volte aqui, seu vampiro cretino! Seja honesto com você mesmo!

Ele não voltou, mas obtive uma resposta, a qual me deixou muito preocupado. Não o vi, mas senti o seu fedor, me fazendo saber que ele, invisível, estava a meu lado e o vento que ele deixou e sua voz, em um tom muito grave:

— Ainda vou te pegar moleque! Você não perde por me esperar!

— Não tenho medo de você! Ainda te destruirei!

— Estou gostando de sua brincadeira de neném!

Percebi que ele desapareceu e então comecei a andar lentamente, retornando ao convívio de minha modesta casa, com meus pensamentos assustado:

— Afinal de contas, como farei para destruí-lo! Ele não deixa a gente pegá-lo. Preciso encontrar um bom plano. E neném é a vovozinha dele!

* * *

**Tempo de azar**

Em minha casa, o senhor Diogo resolveu retornar à meu quarto, com toda certeza, para ele, eu representava seu filho distante. Porem, quando ele adentrou em meu quarto e percebeu que, meus irmãos estavam todos dormindo, mas minha cama estava vazia, entrou em desespero e correu até a porta do quarto de meus pais, chamando-os. Menos de um minuto depois, estavam todos de pé.

— Seu filho do meio desapareceu!

— Meu Deus! — Se desesperou minha mãe. — Onde ele poderá ter se metido?

— Não se preocupem! — Pediu o perito. — Fiquem por aqui que eu vou encontrá-lo!

Abriu a porta e já ia se retirando, quando, a uns vinte metros de casa, me avistou que já vinha retornando. Quando o vi, fiquei assustado, pensando que fosse o vampiro, que tornava a atacar.

— Senhor Diogo! É o senhor?

— Preciso saber se você é realmente você, ou se é o vampiro disfarçado!

Quando me aproximei, ele me segurou forte pelos braços, mas consegui tirar o cordão do pescoço e lhe mostrando a cruzinha de madeira, lhe disse:

— Calma! Sou eu mesmo! Se fosse o vampiro, não estaria usando isto!

— Onde você se meteu garoto? Seus pais estão desesperados com sua atitude.

Entrei para casa, sem mais nada dizer. Estando na sala, papai me deu um puxão de orelha tão forte, que quase a arrancou fora. Então perguntou bravo:

— Aonde você andava a essa hora? A gente que é grande, não sai nem de dentro de casa, pois sente medo; agora você, que não sabe nem onde fica o nariz, fica andando por aí, tarde da noite, só pra deixar a gente preocupado!

Tudo o que ele falava era como se fossem palavras mudas para mim, pois de nada adiantaria seu sermão, já que eu tinha uma missão para cumprir e iria cumprir, custasse ela, o preço que fosse necessário.

Pior ainda, foi ouvir o sermão de mamãe: ela não falava calmo e sim gritado, ao mesmo tempo, em que a cinta, cantava pelas minhas pernas nuas e cheias de coceiras, pelo contato com o capim amargoso do cerrado.

Após a primeira cintada, que já levantou vergão, implorei chorando:

— Não precisa me bater mamãe! Papai! — Gritei em súplica.

— Vou te mostrar se precisa ou não!

E a cinta continuava falando por ela. Apanhei de mamãe, sem piedade e sem o socorro de papai, que voltara para seu quarto, com certeza de propósito. Ele não batia e não gostava que batesse nas crianças, mas também se acovardava, saindo de perto. Apanhei como jamais havia apanhado e a surra só parou, quando o senhor Diogo, por piedade, resolveu interferir.

— Acho que já basta! — Pediu ele. — Não é isso que vai resolver!

Fui para a cama em prantos.

Deitado, comecei a odiar a todo mundo: meus pais, pelo castigo impiedoso; o senhor Diogo, por, com certeza, ter me dedurado… fazia mil planos de vingança contra todos e só por pirraça, com certeza, faria a mesma coisa na noite seguinte; pensava até, que deveria amanhecer morto no dia seguinte, para eles se arrependerem do que fizeram comigo. Julgava que o vampiro estivesse morrendo de rir naquele momento, por saber da surra que eu havia levado. Quem sabe ele viesse a sugar meu sangue e me transformar em um parceiro, para depois ajudá-lo na sua missão de se criar um monte de outros vampiros.

Alguns minutos depois, com a casa novamente escura, alguém se aproximou de minha cama e me chamou em voz baixa:

— Olá garoto! Está tudo bem?

— Quem está aí? — Perguntei assustado. — O que você quer?

— Calma! Sou seu amigo! Diogo! Você está bem?

— Como poderia estar?

— Você não deve sair de casa à noite! Seus pais ficaram preocupados! Eu também!

— Foi o senhor quem me dedurou?

Ele se calou. Acho que não teve coragem e nem argumentos para se defender.

— Não quero falar com ninguém! Vá embora!

— Desculpe-me! Não pretendia denunciá-lo! Só procurei por você!

— O senhor sabe que eu tenho que fazer!

— Não! Você não tem que fazer! Eu não quero vê-lo sendo transformado em alimento de vampiro! Depois, você me prometeu que não sairia mais à noite. Esqueceu-se?

— Eu cruzei os dedos; por isso não menti!

— Foi a primeira vez que você saiu?

— Não! Nas outras noites, eu saí também!

— Não faça mais isso! Você está se arriscando muito! Não sei como ainda não encontrou o monstro!

— Claro que encontrei! O senhor não viu minha roupa rasgada?

— O quê? Quer dizer que você o viu? Hoje?

— Vi! Não só hoje!

— Garoto! Você falou com ele?

— Claro! Eu queria destruí-lo, mas ele sempre escapa!

— Menino! Você sabia que agora corre um risco muito grande?

— Por quê?

— Você esteve com ele! Provavelmente o tenha deixado ansioso; com isto, seu sangue se torna especial pra ele! É como se seu sangue fosse o melhor do mundo! Portanto, agora, enquanto ele não te apanhar, ele não estará sossegado. Você não poderá mesmo sair mais de casa durante à noite! Com certeza ele estará sempre te vigiando.

Em seguida, o senhor Diogo resolveu se retirar e eu permaneci deitado com meus pensamentos. Fazia planos de como agir, para conseguir apanhar o vampiro. Sempre pensava no positivo; jamais ousava pensar em desistir e também não admitia o fracasso, com o tal monstro, me apanhando primeiro.

Assim que os primeiros raios de Sol adentrou nossa casa, pelas frestas das paredes, tentei me levantar, mas senti que não conseguiria; tinha o corpo muito dolorido e a cabeça zonza; estava adoentado. Então resolvi permanecer deitado mais um pouco. Não demorou muito, para que meu irmão José, viesse me chamar para o café matinal. Respondi-lhe que iria em seguida, porem passou uma hora e eu permaneci deitado, então mamãe se aproximou e gritou brava:

— Levanta logo daí seu moleque! Eu tenho que arrumar este quarto!

Com certa dificuldade, consegui me levantar e olhei firme para ela, com jeito de censura pelo que fizeste. Não me considerava mais uma criancinha, que precisasse apanhar de cinta e ficar com o corpo todo cheio de vergões doloridos; depois, em passos lentos, segui para o terreiro e me sentei em um toco de paineira, nas proximidades da tuia de algodão, onde permaneci tomando Sol. Em poucos minutos, meu irmão Luis, me chamou:

— Vamos até o Corguinho, buscar melancia?

— Não quero! Vá você!

— Não precisa ter medo! De dia o vampiro não aparece! O Sol queima sua pele áspera!

— Não tenho medo! Só não quero ir!

Percebendo que eu não queria fazer aquilo que mais gostava, que era ir ao riozinho de pedras, ele correu contar para mamãe que eu estava doente e ela insinuou:

— Ele está doente coisa nenhuma! Está é muito safado, sem vergonha, isso sim!

Permaneci o resto da manhã, sentado naquele toco.

Por volta das dez e meia da manhã, papai me chamou:

— Venha almoçar, que já está na hora de ir para a escola.

Percebendo que eu não queria sair do local, o senhor Diogo, se aproximou e me levantou; então, percebendo que eu não estava realmente bem, me levou para dentro da cozinha e disse a meus pais:

— Ele está doente! Ninguém percebeu isso?

Fui colocado sobre cuidados em meu leito, onde com muita febre, permaneci o dia todo.

Às dez horas daquela noite, papai permanecia comigo: meu corpo estava todo molhado, como se eu tivesse tomado um banho, me enchido de espuma de sabão e não me enxaguasse. Acreditando ser algum tipo de alergia da roupa, papai me ordenou:

— Tire toda essa roupa! Você é criança e não terá nenhum problema dormir sem roupa. Amanhã cedo você coloca apenas um calçãozinho leve; quanto menos roupa melhor.

— Não quero ficar pelado!

Se tinha algo que eu detestava de verdade, esta coisa era ficar despido na frente de pessoas.

— Não tem nada a ver! — O retrucou. — Você estará na cama, debaixo da coberta!

Embora contrariado, obedeci-o: levantei-me, tirei toda minha roupa e tornei a me deitar, completamente nu, me cobrindo todo; então ele se retirou, me deixando só com os irmãos.

Pouco depois, mamãe se aproximou; segurei firme no cobertor e pedi:

— Não tire minha coberta, mamãe.

— Tudo bem! Está com muito frio?

— Não! Estou pelado!

— Não se preocupe! Não vou tirar!

Dez minutos depois, a casa estava completamente escura e eu, sem conseguir dormir, ouvi um forte barulho no telhado, então com os olhos arregalados, comecei a vistoriar todos os cantos da casa, onde percebi um grande morcego, que sobrevoava dentro de casa, se debatendo, de parede em parede, então me lembrei do que ameaçara o vampiro:

— Ainda vou te pegar moleque! Você não perde por me esperar!

Então me lembrei, do que o senhor Diogo dizia, que realmente vampiro se transforma em morcego e que se ele cismar de apanhar alguém, para ele, seu sangue é o melhor de todos, então com certeza, ele pegará. Sendo assim, descobri o peito e segurando o crucifixo, apontei firme para o morcego e percebendo que meu ato, de nada valeu, acreditei que realmente não passava de um simples morcego, mesmo porque, nenhum vampiro poderá adentrar à casa de uma pessoa sem ser convidado, pois se ele quebrar esta regra, começará a sangrar, até se desfazer numa poça de sangue contaminado no chão.

Logo depois, aquele animal, aproveitando uma fresta do telhado, conseguiu fugir e eu, não me sentindo nada bem, em tentar dormir pelado, acabei por me levantar e me vestir novamente, embora, apenas um pequeno calçãozinho de tecido bem fino.

Logo pela manhã, meu irmão José, se aproximou de minha cama e com ar de gozação me disse em voz cantada:

— Está dormindo pelado! Acho bom! Quem manda ser bobo!

— Eu vesti roupa!

— O pai não deixaria!

— Mas eu vesti mesmo assim!

— Mentira!

Descobri-me completamente, mostrando que não estava de todo nu. José Carlos se retirou sem nada falar. Logo depois, papai se aproximou e me perguntou:

— Você vestiu roupa?

— Só um calção!

— Não sei por quê! Você é criança e não tinha nenhum problema ficar sem roupa! Pelo menos já melhorou?

— Um pouco!

— Então procure ficar assim, só com esse calçãozinho. Procure levantar, andar, tomar um pouquinho de Sol, não muito. Nada de querer ficar só deitado, que é pior.

Após ouvir a ordem que ele me passou para meu próprio bem, resolvi lhe pedir um presente; embora não acreditasse que ganharia.

— Papai, o senhor compra um punhalzinho de prata pra mim?

— Um punhal? E de prata? Isso alem de perigoso é muito caro!

— Terei muito cuidado com ele!

— Mesmo que tenha cuidado, custa muito caro! Comprarei outro presente. Algo mais barato… e menos perigoso também!

— Eu queria um punhalzinho que fosse de prata! Igual o que o senhor Diogo tem! Só que menor.

— Você me inventa cada coisa! Depois, só vou à cidade no sábado.

Era então uma quinta feira; levantei-me, lavei a cara igual gato, tomei café com leite, que tinha o gosto amargo, devido meu mal-estar e segui para o terreiro, onde encontrei meus dois irmãos mais velhos que chegavam com um saco cheio de beldroega (uma erva que nasce no meio do algodão e outras plantas); deixaram aquele saco de erva próximo ao chiqueirão dos porcos, apanharam três pedaços de cordão grande; me deram um deles e me chamaram:

— Vamos tratar dos porcos.

Como já era de costume, segui com eles e então, amarrávamos um pé da tal beldroega no cordão de barbante e atirávamos aos porcos; quando os animais famintos corriam para comer, puxávamos a planta, deixando os pobrezinhos enfurecidos, reclamando muito à seu jeito, de tanta vontade. Acho que a tal beldroega era o prato preferido dos suínos; depois da abóbora e milho, é claro.

De certa maneira, aquela atividade fizera muito bem para mim; pois, como estava me divertindo, acabei esquecendo que estava doente e já até me considerava curado.

Pouco tempo depois, ainda em companhia de meus dois irmãos, estávamos fazendo reparos no mangueirão (ou chiqueiro dos porcos); consertando alguns buracos, por onde eles, principalmente os leitões poderiam fugir. Com isto, uma estaca de madeira de mais de um metro e meio, fora colocada em um buraco do chiqueiro, onde, com uma pequena marreta, meu irmão Luis, a fincava sobre o solo e depois de várias marretadas, colocou a mão sobre ela e disse:

— Puxa! Como está quente!

José Carlos fez o mesmo, colocando as mãos sobre a estaca e afirmando:

— É! Está quente mesmo!

Imitei o gesto dos dois, colocando o dedo indicador esquerdo sobre a estaca; porem, meu irmão Luis, não esperava que eu fosse fazer e bateu a marreta. Quando ele viu que aconteceria uma desgraça, tentou em vão segurar a força da marreta, sem, contudo conseguir e então, chorando com muita dor, tirei o dedo ensanguentado da madeira, correndo aos cuidados de mamãe, com os dois irmãos, me acompanhando à distância, temendo duas coisas: terem destruído completamente meu dedo e a surra que com certeza, sem piedade levariam.

Foi por muita proteção Divina, que, apesar de bastante machucado, devido a pouca força da marreta, meu dedo ainda estava inteiro, sem esmagamento e nem quebradura. Alem do mais: apesar de mamãe ser brava, era inteligente o bastante, para medir consequências, daquilo que era arte ou ajuda, do que era malvadeza, e acidente. Sendo assim, nenhum de meus dois irmãos, sofreram qualquer tipo de punição ou retalhação.

Dez minutos depois, minha mão já estava enfaixada e eu já não chorava mais.

— Pobrezinho de meu amigo. — Insinuou o senhor Diogo. — Sempre sem sorte.

Quem não quisera me agradar nada, foram meus dois irmãos mais velhos, permanecendo distantes; eles achavam que para mim, não adiantaria nenhuma desculpa. Talvez tivessem razão.

* * *

**O punhal de prata**

O dia passou lentamente e a noite chegou que também passou, sem que eu pudesse ou tentasse sair de casa; alem de estar ferido e doente, o medo de apanhar novamente, era a principal razão para que não saísse.

A sexta feira passou, nos mesmos moldes da quinta, sem que eu saísse de casa, com isto, só estava preocupado, porque como todos estavam precavidos contra o ataque do vampiro, ele não conseguia fazer mais nenhuma vítima e como vampiro que se preza, precisa tomar sangue constantemente, senão se desintegra ou morre de tanta fraqueza, achava que ele acabaria abandonando o sítio, indo em busca de alimentos em outra região, antes que eu pudesse realmente cumprir minha missão, de mandá-lo pro seu devido lugar: O reino de Satanás.

Sábado de manhã, papai me convidou para ir com ele até a cidade, onde, por gostar muito de passear, principalmente na cidade, aceitei rapidamente.

O primeiro lugar em que fomos foi na farmácia, não devido minha doença, pois já estava completamente curado, mas sim, devido meu dedo machucado. O farmacêutico cuidou muito bem de minha mão, com excelente curativo, enfaixando completamente, minha mão esquerda.

— Prontinho! — Disse ele. — Em poucos dias já estará bom pra outra.

— Tá chamando meu moleque de arteiro? — Questionou-o papai.

— Tô! — Ironizou o rapaz.

— Não sou! — Neguei bravo.

— Só se você for santo! — Foi incisivo. — Ainda mais no sítio!

O fato é que para os adultos, todas as crianças são arteiras. Eu não era! Era aventureiro!

Saindo da farmácia, sem me despedir, acompanhei papai por diversas lojas, inclusive uma de pescaria, onde vendia artigos de aço e prata. Ao ser atendido, papai, que na época fazia tudo o que a gente queria, nos transfor-mando em mimadinhos, pediu ao vendedor:

— Vocês tem algum tipo de faca de prata?

O homem, praticamente sem falar, adentrou aos fundos da loja, retornando a seguir, com um punhalzinho brilhante, bem fabricado, alojado em bainha de aço níquel e entregou a papai dizendo:

— É o único que temos! Veja se serve!

Apaixonei-me na hora! Amor à primeira vista.

Papai tirou-o da bainha, passou o dedo sobre sua lâmina, olhou com muita atenção, depois perguntou:

— É de prata?

— Com certeza! — Garantiu o vendedor. — Se ficar preto ou enferrujar, pode trazer de volta que será reembolsado.

— Prata fica preta! — Se mostrou de entendido papai.

— Encardida! — Justificou o vendedor. — Preta não!

Papai entregou-me o punhalzinho e ao ver meu ar de felicidade, perguntou:

— É assim que você quer?

Com muita satisfação, apanhei a bainha, colocan-do-o dentro, depois disse:

— É o mais bonito que já vi!

— Claro! — Exclamou papai. — Foi o único que você viu!

— Já vi o do senhor Diogo! Este é mais bonito!

Encaixei sua bainha na cintura de minha calça curta, feita de casimira e fiz poses diante de um grande espelho, exposto na loja, para que rapazes conferissem sua beleza, quando comprassem chapéus ou óculos escuros.

— Quanto custa? — Perguntou papai ao vendedor.

— Dez mil cruzeiros! — Informou o vendedor.

— Caro, não? — Reclamou papai.

Retirou o punhalzinho de minha cintura, me deixando entender, que ele não compraria. Então entregou ao vendedor dizendo:

— Pode embrulhar. A gente vai levar.

Ouvindo aquilo, sorri de alegria. Não queria ter demonstrado, mas tanto papai como o vendedor, perceberam minha felicidade.

— Quero lembrá-los porem, que a lâmina é de prata, mas a bainha não é. Tudo bem?

— Não tem problema! — Neguei. — Gostei dele!

— Para limpeza utilize produtos à base de caol. — Aconselhou o vendedor. — Jamais utilize palhas de aço, lima ou pedra de amolar. Qualquer destes produtos destruirá sua lâmina.

Pouco depois estávamos na casa de meus avós João Zaninne e Maria Pereira. Assim que pedi a sua benção, a primeira coisa que ela me perguntou foi:

— O que houve com sua mão?

— O Carlos bateu com a marreta em meu dedo.

— Nossa! — Exclamou vovô. — E quebrou?

— Não! — Neguei com sorriso. — Só machucou.

— É! — Prosseguiu papai. — Este menino está passando por uma fase de azar: até ontem, estava com não sei qual doença e também leva porretada no dedo. Por isto, acabei por lhe comprar um presente bem caro.

— Caro é? — Comentou vovô. — E o que é?

— Um punhal de prata. Não sei por que ele quer isso.

— Faca? — Insinuou brava, vovó. — E você comprou? Tem coragem em dar uma faca de presente pra criança?

— Não é faca vó! — Neguei preocupado. — É um punhalzinho pequeno. Não tem cortes!

— Não tem corte, mas fura e não é coisa de crianças…

— Toda criança usa canivete vó! — Justifiquei. — Eu tenho! O Carlos tem! O Zé tem!

— Pra que você precisa de um punhal? — Insistiu ela. — Vai matar um porco?

— Nunca! — Protestei.

O sermão de vovó para comigo e papai, continuou por uns dez minutos. Ela falou tanto na cabeça de papai, que era seu genro, que quase o convenceu em tomar meu presente de volta. Acho que tive muita sorte, em ele ter deixado comigo.

Chegamos de volta ao sítio, somente às sete horas daquela noite.

Durante o jantar, comentamos tudo sobre o passeio na cidade. Tivemos que ouvir também o sermão de mamãe, em respeito a falta de juízo de papai, em comprar uma arma pontiaguda para mim; mas tudo bem: ele a convenceu de que não haveria nenhum perigo e juntos, me fizeram prometer que jamais a usaria pra nada; ou seja: seria apenas uma peça ornamental. Sabia lá eu o que viria a ser isto.

Nove horas da noite, fui para a cama, em companhia de minha bela arma, que a coloquei debaixo do travesseiro. Em poucos minutos, papai e mamãe vieram se despedir de todos nós, como de costume.

Ainda não eram dez horas da noite e a casa já estava toda escura, então, me levantei silenciosamente, apanhei o punhal, colocando-o sobre minha cintura, como se fosse Peter Pan e segui para o terreiro. A noite estava bastante escura; a lua no céu era quarto minguante e praticamente não clareava nada. Comecei a vasculhar o campo cerrado e não demorou quase nada, para surgir ao longe um vulto. Saquei de meu punhal e continuei me aproximando. Não era nada mais do que o senhor Marcelo, então lhe perguntei assustado:

— O que o senhor está fazendo por aqui, senhor Marcelo?

— Tomando um pouco de ar fresco da noite! E você o que faz por aqui?

— Só passeando! O senhor não tem medo de encontrar o vampiro?

— Por que deveria ter? Você sabe que sou muito doente e vampiro detesta sangue doente!

— É verdade! — Guardei o punhal.

— Não tens aparecido em minha casa! O que houve? Lhe tratei mal?

— Não! Eu estava doente!

— E nunca me convidará pra ir à sua casa?

— Não se convida um amigo pra ir à casa da gente, senhor Marcelo! — Ironizei. — Amigo é sempre muito bem vindo!

— Esperto! — O alegou. O que não entendi. — Você deveria ter medo de andar à noite! É saudável e bastante criança! Presa fácil para o terrível monstro.

— Não tenho medo dele!

— Veja lá! — Gritou o velho senhor Marcelo. — Aquele toco de árvore, pode ser o monstro!

— O senhor acha?

— Pode ser! Ele se transforma em qualquer coisa!

Sem nada responder, saquei do punhal e me aproximei cravando com força a lâmina do punhal sobre o pedaço de árvore, mas de nada valeu. Ao me voltar para o senhor Marcelo, para lhe informar do engano, ele havia desaparecido e em seu lugar estava o terrível vampiro, que avançava com tamanha velocidade sobre todos os lados, em minha volta, exibindo seus poderes e me deixando até tonto. Tentei retirar o punhalzinho cravado sobre o tronco, mas não consegui devido tamanha força que usei para ali cravá-lo; então o monstro me envolveu em abraço mortal, me deixando paralisado pelo medo e por sua tamanha força.

— Projeto de gente idiota! — Gritou o monstro, com voz de trovão, deixando escapar horrível mau cheiro. — Não percebeu ainda que não quero seu sangue? Não uso sangue contaminado e seu sangue não presta! Seu sangue é doente!

— Touchê! — Insinuei em sinal de derrota.

Atirou-me tão longe, que quase me quebrei todo na queda. Levantei-me e tentei fugir, mas ele me cercava em todas as direções em que eu tentasse em velocidade igual a da luz. Me sentindo preso, acabei me esquecendo do poder do crucifixo e só lhe disse:

— Mesmo que você me destrua, alguém vai lhe mandar pro inferno!

— Imbecil! Não percebe que ninguém pode me destruir? — Desapareceu no ar.

— Você matou minha melhor amiga! — Estava apavorado e chorando.

— Quem eu destruí? — Apareceu em forma de meu pai.

— A menina que eu mais gostava!

— Aquela menina pequena, do início da noite? Como vocês são idiotas! Nem mesmo tive tempo de sugar o sangue dela! Vocês apareceram… Se, ao invés de terem cravado uma estaca no coração dela, tivesse cuidado de seus ferimentos, hoje ela estaria viva…

— Viraria vampiro como você!

— Ninguém vira vampiro, por ter sido mordido por vampiro! O vampiro não injeta sangue nas vítimas, só extrai. Para que alguém se transforme em vampiro, é necessário trocar sangue com vampiro! Se lhe serve de consolo, eu não matei aquela menina; vocês, pensando que são os donos da verdade, a mataram! A mesma coisa aconteceu com a outra jovem, naquela noite em que você apareceu, não me deixando alimentar corretamente. Você cravou uma estaca no corpo da jovem, a matando em meu lugar.

— Mentira! Monstro do inferno!

— Sou vampiro cruel! — Tomou a forma de um diabo chifrudo e vermelho. — Você julga! Não vou transformar ninguém em vampiro! Só você!

Se transfigurou em minha própria forma. Agora estávamos em dois eus e ele me abraçou, dizendo:

— Alimento já está escasso só pra mim, por que eu irei arranjar mais concorrentes? Mas quero você! Seu sangue tem uma doença chamada Talassemia e não pode entrar em meu corpo. Vou injetar meu sangue em suas veias e quando atingir seu coração, você se tornará meu principal e único companheiro…

— Nunca! — Gritei, tentando fugir.

Tomou a forma de um grande monstro fedendo a enxofre e voltou a me abraçar tão apertado, que sentia os ossos querendo quebrar, sem que eu pudesse reagir.

— Não destruo os seres por que sou cruel! Sou muito fraco e necessito de sangue pra viver! Este é meu destino e assim será por milhares de anos. Você não deveria se tornar minha presa fácil, mas não entendeu que eu não te queria…

— Vendeu sua alma pro capeta!

— Pra salvar a minha amada!

— E é por honrar minha amada, que vou destruir você!

— Serás um de mim! Serei sem grande mentor! O transformarei em meu escravo ou mascote! Arranjarás alimento para mim!

Rasgou toda minha camisa e quando foi me dar o beijo mortal, novamente, meu crucifixo queimou suas mãos e ele em um brado terrível, desapareceu como fumaça. Retirei o punhal do tronco de madeira e o guardei em sua devida bainha, tornando a colocar sobre minha cintura.

Estava assustado e ofegante; então me sentei naquele tronco de árvore caído ali perto.

— Meu troféu seria arrancar seu coração e beber seu sangue fervente, em belíssimo cálice de fogo! — Bradou, embora invisível, com voz metalizada. — Mas gosto de brincar!

Embora assustado e me sentindo derrotado, ainda ironizei:

— Minha mãe me disse que não se brinca com a comida!

— Se seu sangue não fosse comida estragada, já estaria em minhas veias!

Ainda não chegava meia noite, então acreditei na volta do monstro terrível; por isto, resolvi permanecer ali sentado a sua espera, enquanto pensava nas suas palavras, de que nós havíamos matado Cristina e a outra moça. De que a pessoa não vira vampiro por ter sido mordida por um deles. Deveria ser mentira, porque senão, qual o motivo, dele mesmo cravar uma estaca de aroeira, nas suas primeiras vítimas daquele sítio.

Poucos minutos ali sentado sozinho, então, avistei um vulto, que se aproximava em passos rápidos; surpreso, tentei me esconder para esperá-lo. Quando estava a menos de dez passos de distância, o reconheci e quando fiz gesto, antes que pudesse chamá-lo pelo nome, uma lâmina brilhante voou na escuridão. Não tive tempo de me esquivar e a Lâmina cruel e pontiaguda, cravou violenta-mente sobre meu tórax esquerdo.

Antes de cair inerte, tive tempo de gritar soluçando:

— Senhor Diogo, sou eu, seu amigo…

A partir de então, não consegui ver mais nada… o senhor Diogo, se aproximou e ao ver que havia me atingido com seu punhal, retirou-o devagar, que me fez dar leve soluço; tirou minha camisa e a usou, para tentar estancar a hemorragia; me carregou até seu carro, me levando até minha casa e então, depois de acordar meus pais e ouvir a gritaria de desespero, principalmente por parte de mamãe, junto com papai, me levou até o pronto socorro de Penápolis.

Segundo narrativa de papai, chegamos ao pronto socorro, antes da uma hora da madrugada, onde fui atendido emergencialmente, pelo médico cirurgião, doutor Jorge Ramalho (o mesmo que sempre atendeu as vítimas do vampiro). Às três horas da madrugada, estava praticamente nu, deitado em um leito bem diferente do meu. Papai e o senhor Diogo, estavam a meu lado, que ainda continuava desacordado.

— Ele ainda corre perigo, doutor? — Perguntou o senhor Diogo ao médico, que acabara de entrar.

— Sinto muito, mas seu estado ainda inspira cuidados. As próximas vinte e quatro horas, serão decisivas, para tirarmos qualquer conclusão.

— É tão grave assim, doutor? — Insistiu o perito.

— Se fosse um adulto não seria tão grave! — Explicou o doutor. — Mas como é apenas uma criança, seu organismo é muito fraco e pode não resistir.

— O pior já passou! Não é? — Tentou entender papai. — Ele já passou pela cirurgia.

— Mas ainda está em estado de coma! Se bem que na verdade, o estado de coma é até bom! Assim é mais fácil controlarmos uma disritmia. Nem é aconselhável vocês permanecerem por aqui. Ele nem deve ficar exposto a bactérias.

— O punhal atingiu o lado esquerdo! — Alegou papai. — O coração?

— Se assim fosse, ele não estaria vivo! — Negou o médico. — Ele tem muita sorte!

Papai e o senhor Diogo, se retiraram, retornando imediatamente para o sítio, então fui encaminhado para a Santa Casa, onde me deixaram internado em Centro de Terapia Intensiva, CTI (ou UTI, como queiram), sendo monitorado permanentemente.

* * *

**Crucifixo de prata.**

Às oito e meia da manhã, de segunda feira, trinta e três horas após o acidente, acordei soluçando.

— O que você está sentindo, garoto? — Perguntou-me uma voz agradável. — Dor?

Nada respondi; abri os olhos e me vi diante de um local estranho, sob a companhia de uma linda mulher, que mais parecia uma santa, com suas vestes toda em branco. Só então interroguei:

— O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou? No Céu!...

— Depende de você! — Esboçou leve sorriso, a tal visão. — Quando esteve na Terra, você era um bom menino?

— Hãm...

— Calma! — Pediu ela, gentilmente. — Estou brincando! Agora está tudo bem!

— Eu morri? — Perguntei ansioso. — Aqui é o Céu?

— Sua hora ainda não chegou! — Disse ela, ainda com seu sorriso bonito. — Aqui não é o Céu! Mas a gente tenta fazer o melhor, para que seja bom!

— Quem é você? — Perguntei ainda perdido. — O que houve?

— Você está em hospital! Meu nome é Lucia e a gente vai cuidar bem de você.

— O vampiro me pegou?

— Não! — Negou ela séria. — Porem, uma faca afiada, pegou você! Agora vai ficar tudo bem! Procure descansar.

Às dez horas, recebi a visita do senhor Diogo Marques. Assim que entrou e me viu acordado, abriu um sorriso e perguntou animado:

— Como vai o meu amigo? Está melhor?

Quis responder, mas minha voz se embargou, então ele prosseguiu:

— Sabe o que aconteceu?

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, então ele se sentou em cadeira a meu lado, então lentamente consegui dizer:

— Foi o senhor quem atirou o punhal…

— Jamais faria isso, se soubesse que era você! Acredita em mim?

— Eu sei!...

— Como aquele monstro se disfarça de tudo, achei que fosse ele. Quando saí de sua casa, naquela noite, você estava na cama; achei que estivesse dormindo! Alem do mais, você estava doente, ferido e proibido de sair. Jamais pensaria que pudesse ser você!

— Não tem problema! — Tentei sorrir. — Eu não morri mesmo!

— Não fale assim! É claro que você não iria morrer!

— Vai ficar... tudo bem... agora! Não... é mesmo?

— Sim! Você já não corre mais nenhum risco. Vou ao sítio avisar seus pais e eles virão te visitar. Antes porem, tenho que passar na polícia.

— Fazer o que na polícia?

— Eles registraram ocorrência do acontecido.

— Não quero que o senhor seja preso! Fuja! Vá pra São Paulo!

— Não será preciso! — Negou ele, rindo. — Não serei preso!

— Eles não vão pensar que o senhor...

— Não! Eles sabem que foi apenas um lamentável acidente.

— Mesmo assim, é melhor o senhor ir embora! Sinto que algo terrível está pra acontecer com o senhor…

— Não se preocupe! — Riu ele. — Nada de mal vai acontecer com ninguém! Alem de que, só posso ir embora, depois que cumprir minha missão.

— Acho melhor o senhor ir embora! Sua família deve estar doente!

— Graças a Deus, todos estão muito bem! Acabei de telefonar no Instituto e falei com minha esposa. Eles estão excelentes. Só sentem muitas saudades.

— Então vá com eles! A saudade é ruim!

— Em uma semana, você sairá daqui! Nesse dia, vou fazer o possível, pra poder dizer: "o vampiro foi destruído".

— Não acredito que possa!

— Por falar nisso, você já reparou em seu peito?

Um breve sorriso brilhou em minha face. Então afirmei:

— Está todo enfaixado!

— Como um belo sutiã?

— Sai de mim! — Franzi a cara toda. — Não sou menina!

Antes que ele prosseguisse, corri a mão sobre o peito e percebi algo diferente; peguei-o e levantei-o até a altura em que pudesse vê-lo. Então exclamei contente:

— É um crucifixo novo!

— Sim, é um crucifixo de prata! Devido o acidente, eu perdi o seu, então resolvi lhe dar outro.

— Puxa! — Exclamei feliz — Obrigado senhor Diogo! É o melhor presente que eu já ganhei! Até melhor que o punhalzinho de prata!

De repente, uma sombra passou por meu rosto, pois me lembrei que estava com o punhalzinho, no dia do acidente e então, passando a mão por minha cintura, percebi que não estava com ele.

— Onde será que ele está? — Perguntei descon-fiado.

— Está em sua casa, bem guardado.

Sorri satisfeito e fiquei a admirar meu novo protetor. Nunca imaginei ter um crucifixo de tal valor. Era realmente o melhor presente que já havia ganhado em minha vida, apesar de que, o valor material do punhalzi-nho, fosse maior.

Nova sombra de tristeza dominou o meu semblante.

— O que há agora, garoto? — Percebeu o perito.

— Por que tenho que ficar pelado?

— Não esquenta com isso não! Ninguém desco-brirá você!

— Se meu ferimento é no peito, por que tenho que ficar sem roupa na parte de baixo?

— Dormir mais à vontade! — Riu ele.

— Não fico à vontade assim!

Sem argumentos, nos calamos por alguns segundos. Depois, outra sombra de tristeza me dominou.

— O vampiro disse que Cristina não seria transformada em vampiro… — Quebrei tal silêncio.

— Como assim?

— Ela nem estava morta e teria sobrevivido, se a gente não tivesse cravado a estaca em seu coração…

— Ela seria transformada em vampiro, ao raiar do dia!

— A pessoa só virá vampiro se trocar sangue com um vampiro…

— E o que ele fez com ela?

— Não trocou sangue! Só bebeu seu sangue!

— O que acontece, se uma pessoa for picada por uma cobra venenosa?

— Morre... porque a cobra injeta veneno!

— E se for mordido por cachorro louco?

— Fica com raiva… Por causa da baba do cachorro.

— Vampiro não tem dignidade, menino! Ele mentiu a você, pra que se sentisse culpado e com remorso.

— Não sei!...

— O cão raivoso, tem baba contaminada por bactérias... A cobra tem veneno mortal! O sangue do vampiro, vira escorpião!

— Ele não trocou sangue com Cristina!

— Sua saliva satânica, tem mais bactérias e veneno do que cem cobras Najas, juntas!

Naquela mesma tarde, recebi a visita do doutor Jorge, que se aproximou, com certo sorriso:

— Como está nosso pequeno caçador de monstros? — Insinuou ele.

Não respondi. Ele puxou uma cadeira sentando à minha frente e perguntando:

— Como vai este ferimento aí?

— Doendo um pouco!

— Vou pedir para a enfermeira lhe dar um remédio, que vai tirar esta dor.

— Doutor… o vampiro disse que meu sangue é doente! Isso é verdade?

— Claro que não! — Riu ele. — Ó erre agá positivo; sangue universal! Você pode doar sangue a qualquer pessoa…

— O vampiro disse que meu sangue não serve pra ele.

— Inclusive pra ele! Sangue jovem e puro! Sem contaminação de álcool, cigarro, drogas...

— A faca cortou meu coração?

— Não! — Riu o médico. — Considere-se um jovem de sorte extrema! Um centímetro mais para a direita e você não contaria esta estória!

— Obrigado! Ainda tenho que marcar a estória!

— Não brinca com esse bicho, menino! Brinque de cowboy com seus irmãos, que você viverá mais tempo!

— Ele disse que meu sangue, tem uma doença, chamada… Praque… não! Traves…se…nia…

— Talassemia! — Concluiu o médico. — É isso?

— Isso!

— Eu fiz exame em seu sangue e não encontrei nada de errado. Vou examinar de novo.

Se levantou e na saída da porta disse:

— A enfermeira virá tirar um tanto de seu sangue… eu volto depois.

* * *

**O pressentimento**

Ainda permaneci de molho, no leito do hospital, por mais oito dias, recebendo alta e saindo de lá, pouco antes das nove horas da manhã, de uma terça feira, acompanhado por papai e o senhor Diogo, que fora me buscar em seu próprio Karmanguia.

Na saída da Santa Casa, o doutor Jorge confirmou:

— Então o vampiro diagnosticou sua doença sanguínea!?

— O que deu no resultado do exame? — Insisti.

— Realmente ele está certo! Seu sangue tem traços talassêmicos; isso não é bem uma doença, porem, é um certo tipo de anemia hereditário e não tem cura; ou seja: você ficará com ela pra sempre. Mas não se preocupe que você não morrerá por isso; será apenas um pouco mais magro que uma pessoa normal e sentirá um pouco mais de cansaço; mas nada sério.

Já íamos saindo quando ele ainda disse:

— Você não deverá se casar com uma menina que tenha essa mesma característica hereditária!

— Eu, hem! Não vou me casar!

— Então vai ser padre!

— Nunca! — Fiz careta.

— Fará votos de castidade!

— Não sei o que é isso! — Outra careta.

Na saída do corredor, ele ainda proferiu:

— Cuidado mesmo, você precisa ter com o vampiro! Não quero ter que exumar seu corpo, nem mandá-lo para o "i eme éle". Seu sangue diferente, você trata com sulfato ferroso.

Quando já estávamos no Karmanguia, pedi ao senhor Diogo:

— Podemos passar no Santuário?

— Pra que? — Quis saber papai. — Vai virar padre mesmo?

Dei uma olhada em silêncio de reprovação para ambos, depois concluí:

— Cumprir uma promessa!

— Sei… — Desconfiou papai.

Mas passaram comigo, me deixando na grande porta de madeira maciça, da igreja matriz de São Francisco de Assis. Desci do carro e segui até a entrada da pesada porta, que como sempre, estava aberta; entrei no grande hall e por uma porta menor na lateral, adentrei a igreja, que estava deserta; segui até o altar e permaneci olhando para as gigantescas estátuas, de imagens de Cristo, sendo tirado da cruz, o próprio São Francisco e outras, que nem sabia que santo seria. Pouco depois, apareceu um padre franciscano, que também não conhecia; me aproximei, beijando sua mão direita e ele em sorriso, passou a mão sobre minha cabeça, dizendo:

— Deus abençoe você, meu pequeno amigo!

Ele já continuava em seu trajeto inicial, quando o chamei:

— Padre!

Ele se virou e sorriu:

— O senhor poderia me arrumar um pouquinho de água benta?

Na entrada da igreja, existe um reservatório com água benta. — Disse ele, sorrindo. — Pode usá-la!

— Eu queria um pouco mais! Pra levar comigo!

— Pra que você quer levar água benta? — Insistiu ele.

Me atrapalhei um pouco, mas o plano veio na hora:

— Meu irmãozinho pequeno está doente e mamãe me disse que Jesus Cristo poderá curá-lo…

Ele voltou a passar a mão sobre minha cabeça, pensou um pouco e disse:

— Aguarde um momento, que vou providenciar.

Retirou-se e eu permaneci contemplando as imagens, por uns cinco minutos, então ele retornou, com um frasco de desodorante, cheio de água benta, me entregando em um belo sorriso. Tornei a beijar sua mão e agradeci:

— Obrigado padre! Esta água terá muita utilidade para nós!

E saí, querendo correr, de dentro da igreja, mas respeitei o local Sagrado. Na saída, ameacei ajoelhar-me, fiz o nome do pai e voltei correndo para o carro, onde papai e o senhor Diogo, já estavam impacientes.

Passamos na casa de meus avós, para uma rápida visita, depois seguimos para, finalmente, minha saudosa casa, no sítio Córrego dos Pintos.

Durante o percurso para o sítio, o senhor Diogo, me contou que o vampiro sanguinário havia atacado novamente e como sempre, a vítima era outra mulher.

— Não disse que ele é machista! — Exclamei confiante que o vampiro, nunca atacaria uma pessoa do sexo masculino, mesmo sendo de minha idade.

— Não confie tanto! — Alertou o perito, sério. — Estou sabendo que ele tentou atacar você, por mais de uma vez.

— Sei disso! Mas é porque eu ando à procura dele!

— Andava! — Articulou papai, com som de palavra decidida. — A partir de hoje, você será vigiado, pra não sair mais de casa durante a noite, em hipótese nenhuma! Mesmo que pra isso, seja preciso deixá-lo amarrado na cama.

Permaneci em silencio, durante alguns minutos. Papai e o senhor Diogo, também se calaram.

Já estávamos na porteira de entrada do sítio, em frente à velha paineira, quando resolvi perguntar:

— Quem o vampiro matou dessa vez? Vocês a conhecem?

— A Sandra Regina! — Afirmou papai. — Tia da Cristina.

Ouvindo aquilo, me apavorei; mais uma pessoa querida, havia caído nas garras do monstro sanguinário. Esta nova vítima era uma jovem solteira de dezoito anos, loira e tinha a mesma beleza da sobrinha, que se tornara a terceira vítima do ser. Eu gostava muito de passear com as duas, pelos campos e elas nunca economizavam elogios para comigo; muitos dos quais, com certeza, nem merecia.

Vindo a saber de sua morte, nascia em mim, um desejo ainda maior de vingança, portanto, nem mesmo amarrado, iria desistir de destruir aquele "vampiro machista". Sentia que apesar de ser um frágil garoto de onze anos de idade, tinha força, poder e dom especial, para conseguir vencê-lo. Acreditava fielmente na força de meu punhalzinho de prata e mais ainda, nos poderes de meu então, crucifixo, sendo ele de prata ou de madeira. Confiava ainda mais, nas poderosas forças de meu Pai Celestial, por quem sempre implorava ajuda.

Assim que chegamos a minha casa, sendo recebido por um abraço carinhoso de mamãe, fui colocado em minha cama, aonde deveria permanecer de repouso por mais alguns dias.

Entrando no quarto, tive uma surpresa: o mesmo estava ainda mais apertado, pois a cama de meu irmão Luis Carlos, espremia a minha na parede. Deitei-me aos cuidados de mamãe e a presença dos irmãos mais novos.

— Mamãe, por que a cama do Carlos está aqui? — Perguntei, fingindo não saber o verdadeiro motivo.

— Ele dormirá com vocês agora! — Disse ela.

— Por quê?

— Tomar conta de alguém que conheço muito, durante à noite!

— De quem?...

— Quem poderia ser? — Ironizou ela.

— De mim?... Não tenho medo!

— Por isso mesmo! Se você resolver sair durante a noite, ele nos contará!

— Já estamos apertados aqui!

— Os meninos pequenos sairão daqui.

Ouvindo aquilo, fiquei sem palavras. A presença de Luis Carlos em nosso quarto dificultaria ainda mais meus planos.

— Como você está? — Perguntou-me ela.

— Quase bom! A senhora viu meu novo crucifixo?

— Sim! De longe! — Afirmou ela, segurando a cruzinha estendida sobre meu peito enfaixado. Em seguida, insinuou:

— É muito bonito!

— É de prata! Ganhei do senhor Diogo!

— Então precisa guardar com muito carinho!

— Vou guardá-lo! Onde está meu punhalzinho?

— Não se preocupe que está bem guardado!

— Queria vê-lo! Posso?

— Irei buscá-lo!

Mamãe se retirou me deixando em companhia de meus dois irmãos caçulas.

— O que você tem, Cido? — Perguntou-me Ronaldo, de seis anos.

— Nada! Estou bem!

— Por que você foi embora de casa?

— Estava no hospital, mas já sarei.

— O que houve no seu corpo?

— Um machucado! Mas já está melhor?

— Você se cortou com a faca?

Antes que respondesse, mamãe retornou, trazendo consigo meu pequeno punhal de prata, me entregando, sem nada dizer; tirei-o da bainha e fiquei a admirá-lo, então comecei a sorrir; mamãe sentou-se na cama, bem junto de meu corpo, acariciou suavemente meu tórax enfaixado e perguntou:

— Está doendo?

— Um pouco… — Respondi triste.

— Se você não tivesse saído de casa naquela noite, nada disso teria acontecido.

— Não foi o vampiro quem me atacou mamãe! Dele não tenho medo!

— Mesmo assim, não sairá de casa durante à noite! Se você ousar teimar só mais uma vez, lhe tomo este punhalzinho.

Resolvi ficar calado; mas não lhe devolvi o punhal, colocando-o em sua devida bainha e guardando-o sob o travesseiro.

Passei mais alguns dias de repouso, naquele leito familiar. Durante o dia, praticamente sozinho, recebendo raras visitas; à noite, em companhia de meus dois irmãos mais velhos.

Já estávamos no início de Abril, quando comecei a sair da cama, mas ainda não frequentava a escola, o que estava sendo prejudicial para meu já, atrasado aprendizado.

Minha mão, já estava completamente curada; o ferimento de meu dedo, já havia cicatrizado; as faixas de meu tórax foram tiradas, mas ainda sentia um pouco de dor, misturado a outro tanto de manha.

No domingo, após o almoço, eu e meus dois irmãos mais velhos encontramos Joãozinho, que morava a uns duzentos metros de nossa casa e meus primos João e Donizete, velhos companheiros de arte, então juntos, seguimos até o senhor Basílio Rodrigues, um fazendeiro rico, solteirão, morador com sua idosa mãezinha, à beira do rio Tietê, cerca de três quilômetros de minha casa.

Um quilômetro após atravessarmos o rio Lajeado, meus companheiros resolveram sair da estrada, para melhor ver a invernada, onde estava repleta de gado; eu fora deixado para trás, então acabei indo ver de perto, um pequeno e velho casebre abandonado, construída à beira da estrada.

Menino curioso, cheguei diante da porta e olhei para dentro: não existia janelas… nem sequer porta que fechasse… permanecendo sempre aberta… ao fundo, uma pequena cruz de madeira, cravada no solo… curioso, lentamente adentrei sem ser convidado: junto à cruz, algumas flores secas pelo tempo, plantada ao solo estéril; muita cera de velas, á muito tempo queimadas. Em um dos cantos, uma aranha armadeira, pousada sossegadamente sobre sua teia.…

Resolvi perguntar a mim mesmo:

— O que será isso aqui?

— Quer mesmo saber? — Ouvi uma voz forte, que vinha de todos os cantos da velha casinha.

— Oh... Ou! — Balbuciei assustado.

Olhei para todos os lados, mas não avistava nada. Logo depois, um vulto começou a se formar, como em espectro fantasmagórico: era um homem magro, moreno e bem alto, vestindo trajes de boiadeiro. Muito assustado, perguntei:

— O senhor não é o vampiro! É?

O Sol estava quente, em plena duas horas da tarde. Se fosse o vampiro, estaria torrado.

— Não! — Negou em voz calma o vulto. — Você está em minha propriedade!

— Desculpe… eu não sabia que era sua! Mas já vou sair!

— Não temas! — Pediu ele. — Foi bom você vir.

Refeito a surpresa e o susto, comecei a ficar mais à vontade.

— Quem é o senhor? — Perguntei ainda ressa-biado. — Por que veste assim?

— Sou boiadeiro! Mas tive a vida interrompida bruscamente, em grave acidente neste local. Por isto, construíram este lugar Sagrado, como símbolo de minha memória.

— Como assim?

— Quando eu tentava reunir o gado, meu cavalo começou a mancar; apeei para ver o que acontecia… de repente, ele se assustou e saiu correndo; ao olhar para trás, vi um boi bravio, que se aproximava correndo e bufando… Não tive tempo de me proteger e recebi suas terríveis investidas… por isso me fizeram este local.

— Quando isso aconteceu?

— Há muito tempo atrás! Nesta região não existia nada, alem de invernada… provavelmente nem seu pai existia.

Calei-me por alguns segundos, depois me afastando lentamente, disse:

— Já vou embora! Estou com medo daquela aranha ali!

— Não se preocupe! Ela não lhe fará nenhum mal!

— Mesmo assim, preciso ir! Tchau!

— Menino!

— O senhor... não vendeu... sua alma... ao demo!... Vendeu?

— Não! — Negou ele, em tom desanimador. — Mas não tenho o Céu! Vivo vagando pelo alem, em busca de salvação.

— Até... quando? — Questionei-o.

— Até o dia em que este templo sagrado ser totalmente consumido pelo tempo! Quando não mais existir pedra sobre pedra!

Olhei para o velho casebre em forma de igrejinha, medindo sua situação. Era certo que ela já estava em avançado estágio de ruínas, mas que com certeza, se manteria por ali, por mais pelo menos uns trinta anos.

— Sinto muito! — Me entristeci.

O vulto desapareceu lentamente e então saí apressado da igrejinha; sentia muito frio e não conseguia enxergar nada, estava completamente cego. Quando consegui abrir os olhos, estava próximo de um boi preto; o que me fez cair desmaiado…

Acordei algum tempo depois, com meu pessoal me abanando e me chamando:

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntei abatido.

— O que aconteceu, pergunto eu? — Reclamou meu primo João. — Você estava dormindo aqui no meio do nada, diante desse Sol quente e praticamente debaixo de um boi gigante, que quase pisava em cima de você! Parece que você quer morrer!

— Estou com muita dor de cabeça! — Aleguei com certa dificuldade, passando a mão no rosto suado.

Não lhes contei nada sobre o acontecido. Estava em dúvidas, se teria sido apenas um sonho. Mas não poderia ser. Como eu iria dormir ali no meio daquela invernada?

Já melhorando, prosseguimos nosso passeio, até chegarmos à fazenda da beira do Rio Tietê, onde aproveitamos o resto da tarde, para nosso planejado passeio. Fomos até a beira do rio, onde fiquei muito encantado, pois jamais tinha visto um rio tão imenso, com mais de quinhentos metros de largura; principalmente ali; pois ele fazia uma curva de noventa graus.

À tarde, ao retornarmos para casa, passamos novamente em frente a velha igrejinha; eu permaneci calado, olhando com muita atenção sobre seu interior, enquanto meu irmão José Carlos, perguntou:

— Por que tem essa casinha velha aqui?

Naquele momento, soou um forte assovio, parecendo que alguém dera três voltas correndo sobre a igrejinha. Todos, inclusive eu, saímos correndo e só paramos a uns cinquenta metros, onde Joãozinho explicou:

— Ali é onde morreu gente!

— Um antigo boiadeiro! — Completei e todos me olharam.

Ainda naquele domingo, no início da noite, conversava com o senhor Diogo, em seu quarto, sentado em sua cama de hóspedes, onde ele me disse:

— Eu havia planejado destruir o vampiro, antes de você sair do hospital, mas infelizmente não consegui.

— O senhor deveria ir embora! — Pedi tristemente. — Tenho medo que algo de mau lhe aconteça.

— Você está com cisma, porque eu acabei ferindo você; não se preocupe, pois isto não vai mais acontecer!

— Não é isso! — Neguei. — Estou sentindo que algo horrível irá lhe acontecer! Por favor, por sua família, vá embora!

— Não gosta mesmo de mim! Não é?

— Claro que gosto! Por isso é que peço pra que vá embora! Depois o senhor volta.

— Preciso acabar meu trabalho! Você não saia de casa durante à noite, que tudo acabará bem.

— Tenho que derrotar aquele monstro! Prometi pra Cristina!

— Ouça aqui menino: Sei que você amava a Cristina, que ela era sua paixão...

— Ela não era minha paixão! Era minha única amiga!

— Infelizmente ela está morta! Você está querendo morrer também?

— O vampiro não me pegará e só eu conseguirei destruí-lo! Eu sei disso!

— Fale-me de Cristina.

— Era a menina mais bonita que já existiu! Eu e ela, andávamos sempre juntos! Gostava muito dela e ela gostava de mim, de verdade… até que o tal monstro a pegou… depois ele me disse, que foi nós quem a matamos… que ela estava viva…

— Ouça com atenção: assim como um cachorro louco contamina quem ele morde, o morcego contamina também sua vítima e o vampiro contamina sua vítima. Entenda bem isso.

— O senhor já falou isso! — Franzi o nariz.

— Sei que já! Mas você parece não querer entender! Quem ele morde, está condenado a perder sua alma para o diabo e se transformar em vampiro também.

— Ele falou…

— Sei o que ele falou! Você já me disse! Só vira vampiro quem trocar sangue com ele! Isso não bate…

— O senhor precisa me entender! Precisa gostar pelo menos um pouquinho de mim…

— Pois é garoto! É por gostar mesmo, que não quero que você saia de sua casa durante à noite.

Não adiantava tentar explicar: o senhor Diogo fingia não querer me entender.

Levantei-me e antes de me retirar, vi sobre a pequena cômoda, ao lado de seu grande punhal de prata, dois frascos: um deles estava cheio de água, que com certeza, seria benta; o outro, cheio de... sangue! Apanhei-o.

— Isto é... Sangue? Senhor Diogo!

— Isso! — Confirmou ele. — Sangue de morto!

— Pra quê? — Me surpreendi.

— O sangue de morto, faz muito mal ao vampiro! Não o destrói, mas o atrasa bastante!

— Como assim? — Gesticulei.

— Imagine um garoto de sua idade, tomar um litro de vodka!

Devolvi o frasco de... sangue de morto, a seu devido lugar e segui para meu quarto, onde, passei a criar um plano de continuar minha missão: teria que esperar meu irmão Luis Carlos dormir primeiro, então sairia como sempre, para caçar minha presa; mas sentia que algo terrível estava para acontecer. Só não conseguia saber o que era.

* * *

**A morte**

Procurando guardar com carinho o crucifixo de prata, corri fazer outro de madeira, substituindo o de prata de meu pescoço.

Às dez horas da noite daquele domingo, a casa estava bastante escura; todos dormiam profundamente, inclusive meus dois irmãos, que dormiam em meu quarto. Levantei-me lentamente, olhei com atenção para meus irmãos, apanhei meu punhalzinho de prata, que estava sob o travesseiro; de minha manta e travesseiro, armei uma escultura de meu corpo, como se estivesse dormindo tranquilamente, que serviria para a hipótese, caso meu irmão acordasse antes de eu retornar; depois segui de mansinho, para o quarto em que dormia o senhor Diogo, percebendo que ele não se encontrava; com certeza, teria ido caçar o vampiro. Apanhei na despensa, uma réstia pequena de alho, colocando sobre um embornal, juntamente com o frasco de água benta, uma caixa de fósforos, da cozinha de mamãe e um frasco de gasolina, preparado anteriormente; então segui para a velha trilha, de saída de nosso sítio.

Caminhei por quase duzentos metros, até a porteira de arame farpado, que sempre ficava aberta, sob a prote-ção de gigantesca paineira, adentrei a estrada secundária de ramificação, interligando diversas propriedades, dobrei à direita e caminhei por outros quinhentos metros, sob a claridade média de uma lua nova, já quase no meio do céu; no final daquela estrada, dobrei a esquerda e continuei caminhando por mais quinhentos metros, passando praticamente correndo, por onde mais me assustava: as árvores fechadas, que formavam um grande arco, sobre a ponte de madeira do Rio Lajeado, totalmente escuro, mostrando apenas um pouco de suas águas prateadas, pelo claro da lua, passando por pequenas frestas das árvores, deixando meu coração disparado. Caminhei outros quinhentos metros, passando de frente ao sítio do senhor Sebastião Sueca e mais cem metros, dobrei novamente à esquerda, tomando o campo com baixa vegetação, que servia de pastagem para o gado do fazendeiro Basílio. Continuei caminhando por outros quatrocentos metros, por um estradão coberto por muita areia rosada fina, passando bem próximo das vacas, que às vezes até me olhavam como a perguntar, o que um minúsculo ser humano, estaria fazendo àquela hora, por aquele lugar ermo. Parei diante a velha igrejinha, pensei um pouco, me voltei para o campo, em busca de raros galhos secos e depois de alguns minutos, jogando-os no interior de tal igrejinha, tirei o frasco com gasolina do embornal e pressionando-o como em esguicho, comecei a jogar tal líquido inflamável muito perigoso sobre os galhos e paredes, então, me lembrando de algo, parei, ascendi um palito de fósforo, na intenção de clarear um pouco o local, mas para minha surpresa, o poder da gasolina, atraiu imediatamente a pequena chama, se tornando um tanto maior, sobre a gasolina espalhada e os galhos que seriam lenha. Apanhei um pedaço de pau e avistando a tal aranha, se encolhendo sobre o canto da parede, tentando se proteger do fogo assassino, levei a madeira sobre ela, que, talvez adivinhando minha intenção, se protegeu grudada encolhida sobre ele. Levei-a em segurança para o gramado verde, a uns dez metros distantes, libertando-a, que desapareceu imediatamente na vegetação. Retornei a tal igrejinha, onde sem medir perigo e consequência, apertei o frasco de gasolina, jogando-a sobre o interior já em altas, belas e cruéis chamas, que tomavam todas as paredes, flores secas, restos de velas, imagens de santos quebradas.

Afastei-me por uns dez metros e sentindo o prazer do vasto aglomerado da areia gelada, sobre meus pés mal protegidos, por tênis tipo Conga, sentei-me no chão e fiquei admirando tal traquinagem.

De repente, o mesmo vulto que vira durante à tarde, se formou diante de mim, causando-me forte calafrio e tal boiadeiro, em voz forte, agradeceu-me:

— Obrigado garoto! Minha alma, já poderá deixar de vagar perdida por este mundo de tristezas. Depois de mais de cinquenta anos, poderei finalmente descansar de verdade.

— Touchê! — Insinuei, confiante que teria feito uma boa ação.

O vulto desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu e eu, com o coração alegre, deitei-me sobre a areia gelada, rindo exageradamente.

O fogo ardeu forte por uns dez minutos, fazendo toda a velha igrejinha, com seu telhado podre, desabar, em apenas um amontoado de entulhos, que continuou queimando por outros dez minutos, então as chamas foram perdendo forças e assim, quando percebi que realmente aquele ato estava consumado, me levantei devagar e disse sozinho:

— Agora... O vampiro!

De volta aos caminhos para nosso sítio, prestava ansioso, atenção em todos os ruídos à minha volta e já estando em terrenos conhecidos, prossegui arduamente em minha obsessiva busca.

Por mais de uma hora, procurei sem sucesso; então ouvi passos rápidos e ao procurar me proteger, vi o senhor Diogo, que se aproximou rápido demais; então segurou forte em meus braços e gritou bravo:

— Garoto idiota! Fuja daqui o mais rápido possível, antes que seja tarde! Por favor!

— So Diogo: — Insinuei apavorado. — venha comigo; algo terrível poderá acontecer! Eu estou pressentindo! Venha!

— Sei me defender, garoto! Fuja você, rápido!

— Por favor: venha comigo! — Insisti entre lágrimas.

— Suma daqui logo, moleque! — Gritou ele. — Amanhã vou pedir para seus pais, te amarrarem durante a noite. Só assim poderemos salvar você!

Então apanhei a réstia de alho, que carregava comigo e lhe entreguei dizendo:

— Fique com isto, por favor!

Foi com muita contrariedade, que acabei por fugir dali, como exigia o senhor Diogo.

Ainda não teria me afastado nem cem metros do local, quando ouvi uma terrível batalha e por final, um grito lancinante. Como o barulho surgia do mesmo local de onde havia fugido, retornei correndo e a alguns metros, consegui avistar o corpo do perito, inerte ao solo. Corri, debruçando sobre o mesmo, chorando:

— Fale comigo senhor Diogo, por favor! O senhor não pode morrer!… Não pode! Sua família está esperando…

Levantei-me e olhando para todos os lados, gritei com muito ódio:

— Apareça seu vampiro cretino! Volte aqui e lute como um homem!

— Mate-me garoto! — Pediu o senhor Diogo, inerte e com a voz quase sumida. — Mate-me logo!

Apanhei meu punhalzinho de prata e olhei o corpo de meu amigo, ao chão, ao lado de uma seringa impregnada de sangue, porem vazia. Não teria coragem em cravar a lâmina em seu coração.

— Mate-me e se proteja! É tudo o que você pode fazer por mim…

— Não! Não posso!

— Rápido…

— O senhor não virará vampiro! Ele mesmo disse!

Ele conseguiu segurar minha mão, apanhou meu punhalzinho de prata e em golpe mais forte do que seu corpo enfraquecido conseguiu, cravou aqueles dez centímetros de lâmina, em seu próprio coração; deu um breve gemido e perdeu completamente os sentidos…

Novamente, debrucei sobre seu corpo inerte e chorando muito, tornei a prometer:

— Senhor Diogo, eu lhe prometo, que irei destruir aquele maldito ser do inferno… Juro que destruirei.

Então, lentamente puxei o punhal de seu corpo, limpei o sangue, em suas próprias roupas, guardei-o e sem coragem, resolvi voltar para casa e acordar meus familiares para lhes contar o acontecido. Não tinha mais forças, para prosseguir, na caçada ao vampiro.

Após caminhar alguns metros, em passos curtos e lentos, avistei um vulto infantil que se aproximava. Um vulto que me enfeitiçou como em um encanto. Era Cristina; mais bela do que sempre foi; usava um vestido longo, branco e transparente. Sem nenhuma cisma ou suspeita, me aproximei.

— Olá! — Cumprimentou-me ela. — Lembra-se de mim?

— Cris! Como você está bela!

— Faço parte de outro mundo agora! Só você pode me ver aqui, quando quiser!

— Senti tantas saudades de você!

— Eu não sinto saudades! — Negou ela. — Te vejo a todo o momento. Mesmo quando você esteve no hospital, eu o via o tempo todo. Mas há algo em você, que o deixa horrível!

— O que é?

— É o crucifixo de madeira! Se pelo menos fosse o de prata!

— Tenho um de prata! Mas você não está vendo meu crucifixo; — Deslizei a mão direita sobre meu peito. — como pode achá-lo horrível?

— Sinto isto! Ele não te vale nada! Tire-o, por favor!

— Não posso tirá-lo! Ele me protege contra o vampiro! E você gostou tanto, quando ainda pertencia a nosso mundo!

— Me deixei enganar! Ele é horrível! Você não acredita em mim?

— Sim! Mas e o vampiro?

— Pode tirá-lo! O vampiro não voltará a atacar esta noite! E depois, quando eu ir embora, você volta a colocá-lo!

— Tudo bem! Se você prefere assim…

Enquanto Cristina se prostrasse de costas, lentamente tirei o crucifixo de madeira de meu pescoço, coloquei-o sobre uma pedra, para que o apanhasse depois. Vendo-me livre daquilo, Cristina me deu um beijo demorado sobre a face, depois me deixou retribuir, então começamos a passear juntos pelo campo; quando pude reparar, estávamos chegando a frente de uma belíssima casa, que estava com suas portas abertas, para nos receber.

— Que casa é essa? — Perguntei-lhe. — Nunca tinha visto ela por aqui!

— É aqui minha nova morada! — Disse-me ela sorrindo. — Você é meu convidado.

Acompanhei aquela encantadora menina, até estarmos em uma sala gigantesca, onde, apenas uma lamparina à querosene, clareava toda a casa.

— Como que apenas uma pequena lamparina, pode clarear toda a casa? — Perguntei encantado.

Ela prostrou-se diante de mim e desabotoando minha camisa, pediu:

— Tire suas vestes. Esteja à vontade para mim!

Devagar, ela tomou meu embornal, tirou minha camisa e ao tentar baixar meu short, segurei-o, negando:

— Não!

— Não seja tolo! — Riu ela. — Sejamos puros e imaculados.

— Serei o que você diz... vestido!

Ouvi a porta se fechar bruscamente e com o vento que veio nem sei de onde, vi a lamparina se apagando. Olhei apavorado para Cristina; ela havia se transformado no terrível vampiro, com seus dentes em forma de presas grandes e seu corpo, ainda em forma humana. Senti que havia sido enfeitiçado, pelo monstro sanguinário:

— Não lhe disse, projeto de homem hipócrita, que ainda lhe pegaria desprevenido. — Articulou o ser, com a voz estridente, muito horrível, parecendo um pouco embriagada, talvez devido o sangue que o senhor Diogo possa ter inserido em seu corpo. — Você morrerá, não para que eu viva com seu sangue doente, mas para que você se torne meu mais fiel aliado…

Corri até a porta, tentando abri-la, mas estava trancada e o próprio vampiro, chegou antes de mim na porta…

— Lhe dei tantas oportunidades de viver em seu mundo; mas você ousava me desafiar… Como pode tentar matar, algo que não pode morrer? Como poderia matar algo que já está morto?

Senti que também seria meu fim. O vampiro me envolveu em um abraço cruel; prendendo-me com tamanha força, que as minhas, não significava nada.

— Hipócrita: — Prosseguiu ele. — Como pode desafiar aquele, que tem o poder de mil raios; aquele que tem a velocidade do som do trovão; aquele que tem o poder da invisibilidade…

Tentava falar algo, mas não conseguia… Estava petrificado pelo pavor.

Sem piedade alguma, o resto de minhas vestes, foram totalmente arrancadas de meu corpo, me deixando totalmente nu, diante da morte. Inclusive, as faixas, que foram recolocadas em meu tórax, por proteção, foram totalmente arrancadas pelo monstro, que parecia querer me fazer de marionete.

Com todo meu esforço e os gracejos do monstro, acabei me livrando dele, apanhando minhas vestes e embornal, lançados ao chão e correndo a um cômodo da casa, que seria o banheiro, onde percebi uma banheira cheia de água… mas ele, como raio ou poder de teletransporte, chegava sempre primeiro que eu.

Criou forma do senhor Diogo, tentando me mostrar seus poderes mágicos.

— Quanto tempo você quer, para continuar me perseguindo, moleque? — Riu ele. — Trezentos anos! Quatrocentos! Um milênio? Se você ao menos conhecesse um pingo de meu segredo… onde para mim, não existe espaço e tempo.

Tomou novamente a forma da menina Cristina, então me envolveu em abraço carinhoso, beijando de leve meus lábios trêmulos... depois tomou a forma do próprio demônio, me envolvendo em abraço mortal, tornou a jogar minhas vestes no chão, abriu sua boca, mostrando-me suas terríveis presas e seu bafo horrendo, ameaçando cravar suas presas em meu pescoço, mas revidou, tomando a forma do boiadeiro, da casinha abandonada.

— Não sugarei seu sangue envenenado!

Deixou-me, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a forma de vampiro, mostrando-me suas garras afiadas.

— Farei diferente! Dar-lhe-ei o meu sangue, para que se torne um dos meus e como disse, seja meu aliado…

Em uma última alternativa, cruzei meus dois dedos indicadores, imaginado que seria uma cruz. Aquele sinal inocente, fez com que as forças do monstro desapareces-sem repentinamente, soltando um brado terrível e caindo sobre a banheira cheia de água. Aproveitando minha talvez, única oportunidade, peguei meu embornal no chão, busquei rapidamente em seu interior, o frasco de água benta e espirrei com toda força dentro da banheira. Aquela água benta, misturada a água normal, fez com que o monstro, se queimasse cruelmente, soltando uma fumaça branca, que fedia a enxofre e carne podre.

Corri imediatamente para a sala, onde percebi a luz acesa e a porta aberta. Apanhei no chão, meu punhalzinho, que se soltara, assim que o vampiro rasgou minhas vestes, então, em passos lentos, retornei ao banheiro. Temia reencontrar o vampiro, a minha espreita.

Chegando ao banheiro, encontrei a banheira, completamente sem água, mas o corpo do vampiro, todo deformado, parecendo que se queimara no fogo, permanecia ali e aos poucos, era recomposto, na forma de um vampiro. Levantei o punhal e quando ia cravá-lo em seu coração, ele se transformou em meu próprio corpo, também nu e pediu meigamente, em palavras tão doces, que eu mesmo, jamais havia dito:

— Você não se destruiria!

Vacilei por um segundo e ele se levantara, quase grudando em meu pescoço; mas a lâmina de meu punhal, não se deixou enfeitiçar, sendo cravada impiedosamente, no peito daquela falsa criança.

Um terrível grito infantil ressoou dentro da noite; sua boca se abriu, mostrando suas enormes presas, também infantil; então se transformou no terrível vampiro e gritou:

— Garoto maldito! Você sabe que jamais me destruirá! Eu voltarei para lhe buscar! Você verá!

Em seguida, se desintegrou, desaparecendo na banheira, como se fosse água saindo pela válvula do esgoto. Mesmo amedrontado, consegui dar um leve sorriso animado e afirmar:

— Voltará sim! Mas só daqui a trezentos anos!

De repente, como em passe de grandes mágicos, toda aquela bela casa se desabou sobre meu corpo, causando muito barulho e me deixando ainda mais apavorado; com certeza seria meu fim, pois morreria esmagado sobre tais escombros...

... Mas não: os entulhos caiam sobre meu corpo, sem que eu sentisse nada e de repente, em outra mágica, tudo aquilo desapareceu e eu estava de pé, ainda nu, ao lado de minhas roupas, sobre o matagal do campo cerrado.

Apanhei minhas vestes no chão e passei a examiná-las com atenção, percebendo que, principalmente meu short, estava totalmente rasgado... Que tinha se transformado em trapo de roupa.

Mesmo estando rasgado, vesti apenas meu short, coloquei o punhal na bainha e saí daquele local assustador.

Da tal casa do vampiro, até o local onde havia deixado o crucifixo, corri em disparada, sem sequer olhar para trás. Apanhei a simples cruzinha sobre a pedra e a coloquei sobre meu peito, depois, a admirando, disse comigo mesmo:

— Puxa! Como eu fico feio sem este crucifixo!

Voltei até o corpo do senhor Diogo Marques, que continuava na mesma posição, sem chance de se recuperar. Apesar de estar com vergonha, de meu estado seminu, baixei-me sobre ele e disse:

— Deus espera o senhor, junto com a Cristina…

Segui apressadamente para minha casa, aonde cheguei por volta das duas horas da madrugada, de segunda feira. Temia que alguém tivesse notado minha ausência, mas a casa estava totalmente escura, então segui até o guarda-roupa de meu próprio quarto apertado, abri-o silenciosamente e apanhei novas vestes, me trocando e então, apesar de sujo e cheio de coceiras por todo o corpo, deitei-me para repousar em paz.

Quando acordei, às nove horas daquela manhã, o senhor Diogo, repousava em paz, sobre sua cama, na sala de nossa casa. O delegado, Doutor João e dois policiais estavam presentes.

Assim que cheguei à sala, todos me olharam, como a dizer: "sinto muito".

Aproximei-me de sua cama e observei seu corpo, que dormia um sono profundo. Era como se tivesse ficado sabendo do ocorrido, naquele momento. Abracei-o e minhas lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto, ainda sonolen-to. Não tive coragem de dizer, que havia assistido a tudo; como também, não consegui dizer, que o vampiro estava destruído.

O senhor Diogo, fora então levado para Penápolis, onde foi depositado em um belo caixão roxo, depois, colocado em ambulância fúnebre e transladado para a capital paulista, onde seria velado na casa de sua família, depois seria sepultado.

Quando meus pais descobriram que as faixas de meu peito, haviam desaparecido, exigiram explicações; então menti, dizendo que havia tirado, porque elas estavam coçando muito e não me deixando dormir em paz.

— Onde você as colocou? — Perguntou descon-fiada mamãe.

Então tive novamente que mentir, dizendo a verdade:

— Não sei onde elas ficaram!

Ao examinarem com cuidado, meus ferimentos e percebendo que ainda não estava completamente bom, me levaram novamente ao hospital, onde fui novamente enfaixado e por recomendações médicas, assim deveria permanecer por mais dez dias.

Pior ainda, foi quando mamãe descobriu que havia desaparecido uma calça curta e uma camisa de mangas curta; precisei ter forças para conseguir mentir que não sabia o que teria acontecido a elas.

E em uma reunião familiar, me deu a oportunidade de dizer:

— Mamãe, o Carlos não precisa mais dormir em meu quarto, pois não sairei mais durante a noite. Não será preciso, pois o vampiro não irá mais nos atacar. Ele se foi para sempre!

Todos ficaram boquiabertos; não sabiam o que eu queria dizer. Luis Carlos voltou a dormir, no local onde o senhor Diogo dormia, mas papai passou a dormir por uns dias comigo, para comprovar que eu não estava tramando nenhum plano arriscado.

Durante vários dias, andei por todos os cantos do sítio, em busca do local, onde em mágica, se formara a casa do vampiro, onde ele teria me levado, na noite derradeira. Passava diversas vezes em vão, pelo mesmo local, o qual tinha certeza, ser ali. Como jamais conseguia encontrá-la durante o dia, depois que papai deixou meu quarto, arrisquei uma busca noturna; porem, após caminhar por horas em vão, resolvi abandonar de vez, a ideia de encontrar sua bela morada.

Epílogo Quarenta anos depois

Agora no ano de dois mil e oito, estou morando em Penápolis, sou casado e pai de dois meninos e uma menina. Quarenta anos se passaram e naturalmente, o vampiro jamais voltou a atacar. Nem mesmo o delegado, ou meus familiares, ficaram sabendo quem foi o verdadei-ro destruidor do monstro sanguinário; sempre acharam que foi o próprio perito do INIES, que apesar de ter sido morto, conseguiu de alguma forma, destruir o tal ser e com isto, preferi jamais lhes contar a verdadeira história.

Mas até hoje, me resta uma dúvida que não consegui desvendar: aquele homem era perito no assunto e alem de usar a réstia de alhos, que então lhe dera, também usava um crucifixo de ouro, em tamanho até grande, alem de ter consigo e com certeza, ter injetado uma seringa de sangue de morto no tal ser. Como pode ter sido apanhado desprevenido? Quem sabe, o vampiro, tenha conseguido tapeá-lo, fazendo com que tirasse aquela proteção Divina, como fez comigo, fingindo ser a menina Cristina. Lembro-me, que quando o vi inerte naquele chão frio, estava sem o crucifixo.

Tentei também compreender, o porquê, de o vampiro querer me despir completamente, rasgando minhas vestes, antes de injetar seu sangue venenoso em minhas veias, ou sugar meu tão esperado sangue. Talvez por eu ter-lhe chamado de machista e ele quis me provar que não era nada daquilo; que o sexo não lhe importava e sim o sangue sadio; o que, aliás, não é meu caso: os novos exames realizados com mais cautela, no hospital da Santa Casa, comprovaram que eu realmente sou portador de características hereditárias, com traços talassêmicos. Em suma, meu sangue era veneno para o tal vampiro, o que, com certeza foi meu maior trunfo, ao enfrentá-lo com coragem de adulto.

Na época eu já sabia, e hoje sei melhor ainda, que me apanhar seria, digamos assim, questão de honra para o vampiro. Ele não via a hora de conseguir me apanhar e quando conseguiu, só não conseguiu me degolar, devido seus caprichos, ao ficar brincando com sua frágil presa, inclusive me despindo, apenas para me provar, que não tinha nada de ser um "vampiro machista".

Hoje, com cinquenta anos de idade, fico imaginando, de onde teria tirado tanta coragem; sendo apenas um frágil garotinho caipira de onze anos de idade, teria ficado cego, ao desabrochar em meu ser, tal desejo de vingança e batalhava sem medo, contra uma das criaturas mais perversa que este mundo poderia nos trazer. Com certeza, na experiência que a vida me proporcionou nestes últimos quarenta anos, hoje eu não teria a mesma coragem daquela época.

Naquela batalha, perdi algumas pessoas muito querida e outra que não conhecia. Aquele vampiro, que nem sei se era descendente de Drácula, Alucard ou Valérius, fez na época seis vítimas e prometeu que voltará um dia. Acredito que ele tenha dito a verdade e espero que não planeje se vingar em nenhum de meus futuros descendentes, pois ele ainda terá que esperar por outros duzentos e sessenta anos.

F I M

* * *

**O autor**:

Eu, Celso Aparecido Innocente, nasci aos 25 de junho de 1958, no Bairro do Degredo, município de Penápolis, estado de São Paulo. Desde muito jovem, gosto de escrever diferentes tipos de histórias ou estórias, nunca soube diferenciar uma da outra. Após mais de trinta delas já escritas, resolvi pular para uma de ficção no espaço, mesmo sabendo da real complicação que seria uma longa viagem interplanetária, devido muitos fatores, tais como, a longa distância, a qual nos custaria centenas de anos para conseguir chegar, mesmo em um planeta do sistema Solar, pois, mesmo que conseguíssemos uma nave supersônica, capaz de atingir velocidades incríveis, o material a qual ela fosse construída, não suportaria esta velocidade, vindo a se desintegrar. Alem do mais, o tempo no espaço, devido tal velocidade, passaria tão rápido, que uma pessoa, saindo da Terra, deixando aqui um bebê, com certeza, ao retornar, ele ainda estaria jovem, mas o bebê, já estaria idoso.

Muitos outros fatores deixam uma viagem desta, muito complicada: a falta de um combustível suficiente, a alimentação de seus tripulantes, água potável, banho, rota, colisão com outros materiais no espaço. Etc.

Mesmo assim, sentindo o quanto é divertido uma viagem espacial, resolvi contar um pouco de uma aventura de um garoto de nove anos de idade, sendo levado a um mundo imortal e belo, protegido pelo mesmo Deus, Criador do Céu e da Terra. Mas é natural que ele não se sentia feliz neste lugar, pois todos os que ele tanto ama, ficara aqui entre nós.

Finalizando, espero que gostem desta pequena passagem de meu amigo Regis, por um mundo lindo e imortal.

Para referências acessem: celso

* * *

Alma inocente 1980

Os três Patotas em: O sequestro 1980

Um menino chamado "Innocente" 1980

Adolescentes sexuais 1982

O grande palco da vida 1982

Mensagens de esperança 1983

Simplesmente um artista 1983

Teatral: triste fatalidade 1983

Caso verdade: Leucemia 1985

Pensamentos de parede 1988

Regis, um menino no espaço 2012

Um menino no espaço, 2ª parte 2012

O retorno do menino do espaço 2012

Menino anjo 2012

Anjo da cara suja 2013

Regis um menino do planeta Terra 2013

Sanguinário imortal 2014


End file.
